Série 'Ce que'
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Severus Snape reçoit une lettre particulière de la part d'Harry et ne réagit peut-être pas comme il le faudrait. Comment vont se passer les choses entre eux ? Vont-elles aller bien ou mal ? SS/HP
1. Note

**Information importante :**

Les deux premiers chapitres sont aussi publié sur le compte de leurs auteurs respectifs. Nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus aisé pour vous de lire la totalité de l'histoire si elle est regroupée. Sur cette explication, un peu inutile, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture.


	2. Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit

**Auteur :**Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre :**Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit

**Rated :**M

**Couple :**HP/SS

**Genre :**Général/Romance

**Note :** Voilà un deuxième défi pour toi Jes. Comme d'habitude, tu fais ce que tu veux ^^

**Béta correctrice : **Abby915

* * *

**Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit****.**

* * *

Professeur,

Aujourd'hui était notre dernier jour à Poudlard, nous élèves de cette deuxième septième année. Et pour vous, la fin d'une année à devoir supporter des élèves bruyants, indisciplinés, bourrés d'hormones.

Je vous imagine lire cette lettre sur votre canapé, dans vos appartements privés, alors que moi je suis dans ce train qui nous ramène à Londres. Dans ce train qui m'emmène loin de vous.

Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard il y a huit ans et que je vous ai rencontré, je vous ai détesté dès le premier regard. Vous me sembliez être un homme froid, sans cœur.

Vous étiez odieux, méprisant, cassant avec moi, et j'en passe. Vous m'avez toujours tenu rigueur de ce que vous avait infligé mon père, mais pourtant vous me protégiez. Je n'ai jamais compris ce paradoxe.

Je vous ai haï, maudit, exécré pendant de longues années. Vous me l'avez bien rendu. Nombreuses sont les paroles acerbes et les heures de retenues que j'ai reçues de votre part. Mais quand vous avez failli mourir sur le champ de bataille il y a un an, toutes mes convictions se sont envolées. Vous n'étiez pas celui que je croyais, vous n'étiez pas le sale mangemort que je m'imaginai. Vous étiez l'un des nôtre, mettant votre vie en danger continuellement pour le bien.

Vous vous cachez derrière cette carapace que vous avez érigée autour de vous. Alors que vous êtes un homme qui a souffert. De votre enfance, de votre adolescence et des choix que vous avez faits.

J'ai appris à vous voir autrement cette dernière année et ce que j'ai vu m'a plu, m'a attiré. Je vous ai vu sourire à votre filleul quand vous pensiez être seul, et ça vous va bien, vous devriez le faire plus souvent. Je vous ai observé quand vous avez aidé cette première année qui semblait au bord des larmes parce qu'elle ne retrouvait plus le chemin de sa salle commune. Vous ne l'avez pas montré, mais je l'ai vu, vous avez été attendrit par cette petite tête blonde qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Je vous ai entendu conseiller ces troisièmes années qui ne savaient pas comment faire pour réussir leur sortilège d'Allégresse.

Il n'y a pas eu que ça, ce ne sont que quelques exemples parmi tant d'autres. Ensuite j'ai découvert votre beauté, car vous êtes beau, que vous me croyez ou pas. Et moi, comme l'imbécile que vous pensez que je suis, et vous avez peut-être raison, je suis tombé sous votre charme.

J'ai commencé il y a quelques mois à faire des rêves, sur vous et moi. Toutes mes nuits ont été perturbées par ce que nous y faisions. Celui de cette nuit était le plus beau de tous ceux que j'ai fait. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était ma dernière nuit à Poudlard.

Nous étions dans, ce que je suppose, vos appartements. Je venais d'arriver et vous m'avez accueilli en me tendant les bras. Nous sommes restés longtemps enlacés sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis je vous ai embrassé, baiser auquel vous avez répondu, ardemment. Vous m'avez ensuite allongé, vous mettant au-dessus de moi, approfondissant ce baiser. Quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, vous avez commencé à embrasser mon cou, ma clavicule. Vous dégagiez avec vos mains, le tissu qui vous encombrait pour atteindre la peau de mon torse. Je sentais mon désir accroitre, tout comme le vôtre. J'avais plongé mes mains dans vos cheveux, me languissant sous vos baisers.

Je n'avais pas l'énergie, cette fois, de combattre avec vous pour prendre le dessus, je me laissais soumis à vos moindres gestes. Vous avez continué votre parcours, descendant toujours plus bas. Arrivé à la boucle de ma ceinture, vous vous êtes relevé et m'avez tendu la main pour que je vous suive. Vous nous avez conduit à votre chambre et en arrivant à votre lit, vous avez achevez de me déshabiller avant de m'y allonger. Vous vous êtes dévêtu vous aussi et m'avez rejoint.

Vous avez repris votre exploration de mon corps, là où vous vous étiez arrêté avant de nous conduire sur ce lit. Vous étiez plus doux qu'à l'accoutumé, dans mes autres rêves. Je me sentais alangui, sous vos caresses et vos baisers, mon souffle était erratique, spasmodique. Vous me faisiez ressentir des sensations encore inédites. Je me languissais de vous sentir en moi, mon désir était au plus fort. Au moment où vous m'avez pris en bouche, j'ai ressenti un courant me parcourir l'échine. Je gémissais sous vos allers et venues sur mon sexe impatient, réclamant plus.

Vous avez alors commencé à me préparer, lentement, tendrement, ne voulant pas me blesser. J'allais à la rencontre de vos doigts, pressé de vous recevoir. Quand vous avez senti que j'allai venir, vous avez lâché mon sexe et êtes venu m'embrasser de nouveau, tout en vous positionnant à mon entrée. Vous m'avez pénétré lentement, vous arrêtant à la moindre plainte que je laissais échapper, mais quand vous avez été entièrement en moi, je me suis enfin senti entier.

Puis vous avez commencé à bouger, vos mouvements étaient lents, nous faisant ressentir plus de plaisir. Puis la passion a prit le dessus, vous avez accéléré, vos allers et venus vous faisaient toucher ma prostate à chaque coup de reins. Je me suis rependu entre nous assez vite en criant votre prénom, Severus… Et ma chair se resserrant autour de votre membre eût raison de vous, vous vous êtes libéré en moi en me disant « je t'aime ».

Pour la première fois dans un de mes rêves, vous m'avez dis ces mots. Ces mots que je ne pourrais jamais vous dire, car mes rêves resteront des rêves et la réalité ne sera jamais ce que je rêve.

Voilà professeur, vous savez tout. Je vais maintenant continuer de vivre, dans cette grande maison vide que m'a léguée mon parrain, une vie où vous n'êtes pas présent, une vie sans aucun intérêt.

Harry Potter, le garçon que vous abhorrez plus que tout.

* * *

**Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites-le moi.**

**Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-le moi aussi ^^**

* * *

_Version corrigée mise en ligne le 09 février 2012_


	3. Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre :** Romance _(Si on peut dire)_

**Rated :** M _(relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes)_

**Béta correctrice : **Abby915

**Particularité :** Cet Os est la suite au défi lancé par Emmoirel-For-Drarry « Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit »

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR. L'idée de départ appartient à Emmoirel-For-Drarry. Mais cette suite et son scénario m'appartiennent, ayant eu carte blanche pour l'écrire !

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** J'espère que cette suite vous plaira _(à vous et à toi Emmoirel)._ J'ai tardé à l'écrire parce que j'étais en pleine écriture de l'Os devenu fiction sur le couple HP/SS _(mais aussi d'autres de mes écrits sur Twilight et Harry Potter)_ et je ne voulais pas m'emmêler les pinceaux avec le caractère de Severus. Bref, j'espère que ce texte répondra à vos attentes.

**Bonne lecture,**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir**

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je fixais cette lettre avec la volonté de la détruire, d'effacer les mots écrits dessus. Ces mots qui m'avaient d'abord surpris, puis amusé avant de me choquer et pour finir par me traumatiser.

J'oscillais entre prendre cela comme une dernière blague, qui je devais l'avouer, aurait été digne des maraudeurs, ou bien de prendre cette lettre à la lettre justement.

Serait-il possible que le Survivant, le Sauveur, m'aime ? Cela était impossible ! Il avait ou plutôt pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi Merlin, ce foutu Potter m'écrivait ceci ?

Je soufflai et me pinçai l'arrête du nez pour me calmer. Normalement, je devrais déjà être en route pour mon manoir, celui de la famille de ma mère. Dans lequel je n'avais pas mit les pieds depuis tant d'années, ne voulant pas y avoir des souvenirs sombres… de ma période de Mangemort ou même d'espion.

Et là, je devrais être occupé à faire mes bagages, ayant remis à ce jour leur élaboration. Bon, je devais avouer que si je n'avais pas donné de retenue à tous ces élèves qui par mégarde n'étaient que des Griffondors, la veille, j'aurais pu les faire ces foutues valises. Mais voilà, je m'étais réjoui de voir ces petits héros de guerres nettoyer les sols crasseux, les bocaux et chaudrons. Cela avait un prix. Je devais maintenant faire mes bagages au petit matin.

Je devais dire aussi que d'avoir repris mon poste de professeur de potions avait été une bouffée d'air frais cette année. Après celle où j'avais eu le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et celle qui avait suivi où j'avais dû endosser le rôle de mon mentor, j'étais heureux d'avoir supporté les explosions de chaudrons et autres.

J'aurais pensé vouloir reprendre le poste des DCFM, mais je ne voulais plus me battre, j'en avais assez fait. J'étais alors revenu à ma première passion : les potions.

TOC TOC TOC

Je rouvris les yeux, ne m'ayant même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés. Je me relevai de mon fauteuil, pris soin de cacher la lettre de Potter et allai ouvrir.

Je tombai sur la directrice, Minerva, et elle me sourit.

- Severus, je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas encore parti !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demandai-je en la laissant rentrer.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je dois à tout prix trouver des remplaçants pour certains postes et tout cela, avant la mi-août et… j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis pour certains.

- Comme ?

- La défense contre les forces du mal, l'arithmancie et l'étude des moldus.

- Je suppose que vous avez pris avec vous les dossiers ?

- Oui, les voici. J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour la fin du mois… est-ce possible ?

J'acquiesçai par un hochement de tête en parcourant les divers candidats.

- Bien bien bien, je vais donc vous laisser pour votre départ. Bonnes vacances ! Et pensez à vous !

Sur cette dernière parole qui me rappelait Albus, elle quitta mes appartements. Je tenais encore dans mes mains les divers dossiers et je me dis que décidément, je ne pouvais pas prendre ma retraite. Qui allait me remplacer ? J'étais le meilleur potionniste, nom de Merlin!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir rafraîchi les lieux, avoir déplacé quelques meubles, j'étais enfin content de mon intérieur. Je parcourus des yeux mon salon, dans lequel je me trouvais, et j'eus un sourire de contentement.

C'était inévitablement beaucoup mieux que l'impasse du tisseur, et tout à fait différent de mes appartements à Poudlard dans les cachots. Ici j'avais de grands espaces libres, beaucoup de lumière sans oublier le jardin et la serre qui allaient me servir pour me procurer certains ingrédients de potion.

_PLOP_

- Maître Severus, Fintus aimerait savoir s'il doit vous préparer le repas, maître ?

- Oui, cela serait parfait. N'oublie pas de te compter, dis-je en le regardant.

Je le vis se pencher et toucher le sol avec son nez. Le bonnet sur sa tête failli tomber mais il le rattrapa et me sourit de toutes ses dents, ou le peu qu'il lui en restait.

- Maître est trop bon !

- Fintus, je ne suis pas ton maître, dis-je pour la centième fois depuis mon arrivée ici, c'est-à-dire une quinzaine de jours.

- Maître Severus restera mon maître. Fintus est loyal et fera tout ce que vous voulez ! Affirma-t-il pratiquement en levant le poing.

- Bien, alors cesse de m'appeler Maître et accepte de manger avec moi pour le repas du soir !

Je me levai, montrant ainsi que la conversation était close. Je me dirigeai vers la véranda et m'y installai en prenant un bouquin parlant des nouvelles réformes vis-à-vis des créatures magiques.

Cela me touchait plus qu'il ne fallait le dire depuis la bataille finale, ayant été sauvé grâce à un vampire qui m'avait donné un répit, en me faisant boire de son sang, sans jamais boire le mien. J'étais donc encore humain, et non lié à ce dit vampire. Enfin, tant qu'il ne buvait pas mon sang. Cela me transformerait en son Calice et créer ce lien sans en ressentir le besoin était dangereux pour le calice, mais aussi pour le Vampire qui se laisserait mourir de dépression.

Tout cela pour dire que j'avais pu rester en vie en attendant les soins que Poppy m'avait donnés.

J'avais appris par la suite que ce vampire était un vieil ami d'Albus et que sa mission ce jour-là était de me sauver la vie, coûte que coûte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me tournais dans mes draps. Je m'étais encore réveillé suite à un rêve de Potter et moi. Je lui en voulais à ce morveux de m'avoir mis de telles images en tête.

Depuis que j'avais lu sa lettre, le jour du départ des élèves, je rêvais sans cesse la nuit de lui et moi… et je commençais sérieusement à lui en vouloir. Avant cette lettre, j'étais comme un être asexué, n'ayant de toute façon pas eu le temps de penser au sexe depuis mon enrôlement dans les Mangemorts.

J'avais certes, comme tout homme, vidé la pression de temps en temps, sous la douche mais… sans grand enthousiasme. Et là, ce Survivant osait me bombarder d'images des plus…

Je soufflai et me redressai. Il faisait noir, étant en pleine nuit, et j'avais l'envie folle de me rendormir.

Mais le sommeil me boudant, je me relevai, sortant ainsi du lit, j'enfilai une robe de chambre et pris le chemin de la cuisine. Une bonne tisane pourrait peut-être me rendre le sommeil.

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais cette dernière n'avait plus d'effet sur moi depuis ma cinquième année, hanté par Potter et sa bande d'amis dans mes rêves, des blagues qu'ils pourraient me faire pour me ridiculiser encore plus. J'en avais donc brassé un chaudron et en avait bu chaque nuit.

Depuis, elle n'avait plus d'effet ou si peu et sur une si courte durée que cela n'en valait plus la peine.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je touillais mon café avec lenteur. J'étais très fatigué, un mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez et malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans me réveiller en pleine nuit, excité.

Ce petit morveux réussissait à gâcher mes vacances !

- Maître Severus, un visiteur vous attend dans le salon, Maître.

Je relevai la tête à l'entrée de mon elfe. Il était en train de se courber, le nez touchant presque le sol.

Qui pouvait bien venir me rendre visite ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Minerva venait de quitter le manoir. J'avais été gêné au plus haut point quand je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais complètement oublié de lire les dossiers pour trouver des remplaçants.

Et je ne pouvais mettre ça que sur le dos de Potter et sa fameuse lettre. Le manque de sommeil et mon irritation à chaque réveil quand j'arrivais à fermer l'œil m'avait fait devenir une vraie larve.

Je n'avais presque pas mis les pieds dans mon jardin et ma serre. J'avais pris domicile devant la cheminée du salon principal pour y lire les bouquins qui séjournaient depuis tant d'années dans la bibliothèque de cette bâtisse.

Ne voulant plus me laisser aller, j'enfilai une cape légère et pris la décision de sortir pour boire un verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur le chemin de traverse. Peut-être même pourrais-je aller faire un tour dans le Londres moldu. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu de ce côté-là que je ressentis tout à coup le besoin d'y aller.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je marchai vers la zone de transplanage. L'air doux me fit du bien, étant resté entre mes quatre murs depuis mon arrivée ici. Je transplanai dans le Londres moldu, plus précisément dans une ruelle assez reculée. C'était un endroit très fréquenté par les sorciers et un sort repousse moldu avait été lancé par ordre du ministère, il y a de ça plusieurs années, afin de permettre d'effectuer le trajet sans avoir peur d'être vu par un moldu lambda.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir atterri, je fus obligé de transplaner au chemin de traverse car j'avais oublié que dans ce monde, mon argent n'avait aucune valeur. Une fois mon retrait effectué auprès des gobelins de Gringotts, je me retrouvai de nouveau dans cette ruelle à l'abri des regards moldus.

J'en sortis et me fondai dans la masse. Les rues commerçantes étaient bondées de monde et j'avais de temps en temps un sentiment d'étouffement à être ainsi entouré. Je me sentais plus vulnérable, là, parmi tous ces gens ordinaires.

Après un bon quart d'heure, je pris plaisir à déambuler dans les rues et à admirer quelques vitrines. Je rentrais même dans une librairie pour m'acheter de la lecture moldue. Si je m'en souvenais bien, ils avaient de très bons romans.

Je passai bien deux heures à aller d'un magasin à un autre, augmentant petit à petit le nombre de mes achats. Après les romans, j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour une chemise noire à lignes vertes. Elle était très belle et ses manches amples, de style ancien, accentuaient la beauté du tissu.

Ensuite, je pris la direction d'une taverne pour y manger un bout et boire un coup. J'avais soif. Horriblement soif. Je me décidai aussi pour un steak avec une bouteille de vin rouge. J'avais demandé le meilleur au serveur, ne m'y connaissant pas beaucoup en vin moldu.

Je dus admettre que là encore, j'étais stupéfait par le goût, l'arôme du vin. On sentait chaque saveur sur le palais et en même temps, on n'en ressentait qu'une. Sans oublier la viande qui était tendre et saignante, mais pas trop. Un vrai régal.

Je me rendis aussi compte que tout le long de ma journée, j'avais oublié Potter et sa lettre. Cela me fit du bien, car j'en conclus que je n'allais pas virer fou à Sainte Mangouste.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je __bougeais en lui lentement, allant et venant à un rythme assez douloureux, voulant au contraire le pénétrer plus vite._

_Je voyais sa bouche être mordue, je voyais ses cheveux lui coller au front, je voyais ses yeux brillants et remplis de plaisir. Celui-là même que je lui donnais à l'instant présent._

_Mon corps était couvert de sueur, mes cheveux__retombaient autour de mon visage et mon sexe était entouré de ses chairs si chaudes, si accueillantes. Je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur tellement c'était intense._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher, après quelques minutes, d'aller plus vite en lui, lui volant des cris de plaisir. Je pouvais me rendre compte que je touchais sa prostate presqu'à chaque allée et venue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se repende entre nous._

_Je le suivis de près, sentant mon sexe être compressé. Je me vidai en lui et je ne pus que lâcher « Je t'aime »._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je le savais que ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, mais je ne cessais de le revivre encore et encore quasiment chaque nuit. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à donner mes cours, ceux-ci ayant repris il y a plus d'un mois.

Râlant contre un satané Griffondor qui arrivait encore à me pourrir la vie, même alors qu'il était loin de moi, je sortis du lit, souillé par la semence que j'avais étalée sur moi pendant mon rêve.

Rares étaient les fois où je me réveillais intact. Ou alors, j'avais le sexe tellement tendu et prêt à se vider que je devais me rabaisser à le soulager, ne souhaitant pas mourir avant l'heure en prenant chaque nuit une douche froide.

Une fois d'ailleurs dans cette dernière, je passais le jet d'eau tiède sur mon ventre pour enlever ma semence.

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je réagissais. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais même pas porté vers les hommes. En fait, je n'avais jamais senti mon corps être attiré comme ça. C'était nouveau aussi pour moi. Avant, je ne souillais jamais mes draps, et c'était très rare que je doive m'employer à me soulager.

Et là, depuis plus de trois mois, presque sans répit, je me vidais chaque nuit ou presque. Je sentais mon corps alourdi par le plaisir que j'avais pris en dormant, ou en éjaculant entre mes doigts. Et à chaque fois que je devais me soulager moi-même, j'avais l'horrible image de Potter, en pleine extase, qui effaçait tout le reste.

Cela devait cesser ! Je ne voulais plus continuer comme ça. Je dus alors me résoudre à faire ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire un peu avant la rentrée : coucher avec quelqu'un.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je buvais mon thé à petite gorgée. Le brouhaha de la grande salle le matin m'horripilant toujours autant. Sans parler de mon manque de sommeil dû à mon réveil en pleine nuit, sans oublier aussi mon escapade en dehors de Poudlard.

J'avais atterri aux Trois balais et j'y avais bu quelques verres avant d'oser transplaner dans l'allée des embrumes. J'avais su de part quelques mangemorts qui en avaient parlé assez souvent, qu'il y avait quelques bordels. Et j'aurais pu alors coucher avec quelqu'un sans me fatiguer avec une approche et de la séduction. De toute manière, je ne pensais pas, après coup, être doué pour cette dernière. J'avais même honte de me dire, que cela aurait dû être… ma première fois avec quelqu'un.

Le fait d'être puceau à mon âge ne m'avait jamais dérangé, jusqu'à cette nuit. Pas que j'avais eu peur, mais… même si je n'étais pas romantique, j'aurais espéré une meilleure première fois. Ou en tous cas, pas avec une prostituée. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait avec une prostituée… et avec du recul, j'en étais content.

Je me mis à repenser à cette nuit, je me souvins que c'était le dégoût d'aller aux putes qui m'avait fait changer d'avis.

Et je savais, ce matin, ce qui en avait découlé, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter tout. Du début à la fin, surtout la fin. Celle qui me laissait un goût amer en bouche malgré le thé que je buvais.

Cette nuit, au lieu d'aller voir les dames de joies, j'avais pris le chemin de l'ancien QG de l'ordre.

Je fermai les yeux aux souvenirs qui revenaient. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir de chez moi cette nuit…

Flash Back

_Je __marchais sous la pluie battante en direction de l'ancien QG. J'avais la tête bourdonnante, certainement due à l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité aux Trois balais. J'avais pris la direction de cette maison sans vraiment y réfléchir. J'avais juste marché, la colère contre Potter m'aidant un peu plus à chaque pas._

_Il ne m'avait pas__fallu toute la nuit pour arriver devant les numéros 11 et 13. J'avais alors pensé l'adresse et le 12 Square Grimault était apparu. J'avais gravi les quelques marches et sonné à la porte. J'avais même tambouriné comme un fou, voulant plus que tout enfin le voir et lui faire ravaler sa satanée lettre._

_Il avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes après, en pyjama, la tête d'un endormi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille. Quand il me vit, il replaça mieux ses lunettes immondes et resta interdit._

_Moi, j'avais envie de le frapper, la faire souffrir pour une raison inconnue. Et comme rarement, je laissai mes envies s'exprimer. Je le poussai, fermai la porte et le plaquai contre le mur. Il cria de douleur face à sa tête heurtant la tapisserie._

_Je pris ses poignets en main et les remontai au-dessus de sa tête. Mon regard qui devait être glacial et rempli de mépris, de la haine et tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, devant s'y voir._

_- Severus, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il paniqué._

_- Snape ! Je m'appel Snape pour vous Potter, criai-je face à sa familiarité._

_Je n'en voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas de ça entre lui et moi. Je ne voulais même pas penser à lui non plus, comme je le faisais depuis sa fameuse lettre._

_Repenser à sa lettre me fit voir une fois de plus son contenu en__images et, sans comprendre, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne encore entrouverte sous mes paroles. Ma langue s'immisça en lui avec rage et elle fouilla chaque millimètre avec l'envie de lui faire mal, de le faire souffrir._

_Sentir son corps contre moi, exactement comme dans mes rêves, me rendit fou et je lâchai ses poignets pour le soulever. Je le sentis vouloir me repousser, il tentait même de se soustraire à ma bouche mais je ne lui en donnais pas le droit, pas quand il avait commencé._

_Je portai ma main à son bas de pyjama pour lui enlever, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il gémit des « non », mais je ne les__ écoutais__ pas. Je me frottai même à lui, me sentant emporté comme dans mes cauchemars. Je ne savais même pas si à ce stade, je n'étais tout simplement pas ivre sur une table aux Trois balais._

_Je sentis mon sexe dressé dans mon sous vêtements et je sentis aussi ses mains agripper mes habits pour me repousser. Je me reculai alors et plaquai une de mes mains sur sa bouche, le soutenant avec mon corps. Je le coinçai même encore plus contre le mur, avec force, pour lui faire mal. Merlin que je voulais lui faire mal, c'était une envie qui prenait part entière en moi._

_Je m'appliquai alors à__réussir à lui baisser son bas de pyjama. Il se débattit et évita ma bouche, celle que je voulais de nouveau souder à la sienne._

_Quand le bout de tissu fut__descendu assez pour voir son sexe au repos total, je cessai deux secondes et pris enfin conscience de ce que j'allais m'apprêter à faire._

_Je l'aurais violé là, contre ce mur. Je savais que j'aurais fait cette chose horrible, sans écouter ses suppliques pour que je stoppe tout. J'__allais__ m'écarter de lui quand j'entendis :_

_- Ok... ok… je vais… mais pas ici, pas ici s'il te plait, pas comme ça…_

_Je me sentis poussé, sans savoir quoi répondre ou quoi faire. Une main __prit__ la mienne et sans savoir réagir, je fus tiré vers les étages. La main dans la mienne tremblait… ou était-ce la mienne ?_

_Je n'en savais rien, mais je sus, quand il nous fit entrer dans une chambre, que je ne devais pas être ici, avec lui. Il lâcha ma main, et sans attendre, tout en pleurant, il se déshabilla. Il ôta chaque vêtement qui recouvrait son corps et quand il fut nu, il me dit :_

_- Ok, tu vois…__mais arrête d'être violent, ok… je… pas de violence… je suis ok…_

_Je secouai ma tête et voulus partir d'ici mais une bouche se posa sur la mienne et une langue se glissa entre mes lèvres. Je me dégoutais face à ma langue qui répondit au baiser, face à mon incapacité à tourner les talons._

_Le temps s'arrêta et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'embrassais quelqu'un comme ça. Nos langues jouaient, faisant connaissance. Je sentis des mains tremblantes défaire les boutons de ma robe et la réalité s'imposa à moi quand la bouche quitta la mienne et que j'entendis :_

_- Pas de violence et je ferais ce que tu veux… parce que… parce que je t'aime… ok… Severus ?_

_Je me reculai, comme frappé par un doloris. Et là je vis ! Je vis un jeune garçon nu, les joues baignées de larmes, le corps maigre. Son visage affichait une résignation et mon cerveau englué par l'alcool arriva enfin à analyser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'allais m'excuser de mon comportement quand ces derniers mots s'ancrèrent malgré tout en moi et ma colère remonta, ma rage refit surface. Sa lettre aussi, cette foutue lettre qui n'aurait jamais dû atterrir dans mes mains._

_Je m'avançai alors à grand pas et pris son bras avec violence. Il couina et tenta de se soustraire. Je plaçai mon visage devant le sien et crachai enfin la vérité :_

_- Je ne vous aime pas moi Potter ! Je vous exècre, je vous hais, je vous déteste ! JE NE VOUS AIME PAS ! COMPRIS !_

_Sans attendre, je lâchai son bras et transplanai devant les grilles de Poudlard._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Merlin que je regrettai d'avoir agi comme ça, d'avoir dit ça, d'avoir eu ses gestes envers lui. Ce n'était qu'un gamin amoureux et je… j'avais failli le violer.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait été prêt à se laisser faire, à coucher avec moi. Même si j'avais pu voir qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Oubliant le petit-déjeuner, je me levai, faisant se poser sur moi des dizaines de regards et je marchai d'un pas rapide vers mes appartements. J'avais seulement eu l'intelligence pour analyser cette nuit devant mon thé et là, je me sentais mal. J'avais détruit ce garçon cette nuit, je l'avais achevé alors qu'il était notre sauveur.

J'avais vu son regard, je l'avais vu quand mes mots l'avait touché, ce regard voilé, ce regard humide… ce regard qui me donnait envie de me faire pardonner.

Arrivé dans mes appartements, je me ruai vers mon bureau, saisis un parchemin, ma plume que je trempai dans mon encre et écrivis :

_« Potter,_

_Je vous écris cette missive pour me faire pardonner de mon attitude de cette nuit. Je n'ai pas d'excuse mis à part le taux d'alcool présent dans mon sang et… et l'envie de vous en vouloir pour cette lettre envoyée à la fin de votre scolarité._

_J'aimerais me faire pardonner, même si cela est certainement impossible. Pouvons-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous pour discuter ? Sachez que je suis prêt à me rendre au ministère pour répondre de mes actes. Merlin, j'ai failli vous violer Potter et je l'aurais fait._

_Dans __l'attende d'une réponse, S.S »_

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la volière pour envoyer cette piètre excuse à mon comportement des plus monstrueux de cette nuit.

Le pire était, en chemin, cette petite sensation dans mon ventre au souvenir de notre dernier baiser, celui dans sa chambre. Aucune violence n'avait été présente et je ne comprenais pas cette envie soudaine de revivre ce moment.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. **_Cette suite fait 4.317 mots et 12 pages._

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je pense qu'une suite s'impose, non ?**

**Alors voilà Emmoirel, je te défis de répondre à cette suite écrite.**

**Sinon, mis à part ça, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu à toutes et tous. J'ai vraiment peur de vos avis, car je ne pense pas que vous aviez imaginé une telle suite. Mais bon, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts, vous devriez savoir que je n'aime pas écrire les choses qui seraient dites « clichés ». J'aime surprendre, écrire des idées farfelues qui, pour moi, deviennent réalité et réalisables.**

**Je vous laisse ici, ayant mal à la tête **_(une putain de grippe prenant possession de mon corps depuis ce matin)._**Je vais aller me reposer en attendant que ma co-auteure revienne pour écrire un peu avant de me coucher définitivement.**

**En tous cas, j'espère que vous prendrez de votre temps pour me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif. Essayez juste de rester objectif et de critiquer en ayant bien compris le texte **_(je déteste ces gens qui critiquent vos idées alors qu'ils n'ont pas compris vos mots)._

**A très bientôt j'espère pour mes autres updates ou Os !**

**Vous ai-je déjà dit que je vous aimais ? Non ?**

**Et bien, je vais arranger cela !**

**Je vous aime vous, lecteurs qui me suivent, qui me découvrent. Je vous aime parce que vous m'aidez à me sentir enfin vivante de part vos reviews, vos avis… De part le fait que mes mots vous touchent. Je tenais à vous le dire. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, oubliez… mdr !**

**Aller, je vous laisse, mon cerveau perd la boule**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Version corrigée mise en ligne le 09 février 2012_


	4. Ce que nous nous sommes dit

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Ce que…

**Rated : **M (_scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance

**Béta correctrice : **Abby915

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Comme Emmoirel le dit, je vous souhaite une bonne saint-valentin. Sinon, pour parler franchement, cette suite a failli ne pas voir le jour. Et je vais le dire ici. Vous m'avait pratiquement tous fait beaucoup de peine. Pratiquement chaque review reçu pour la suite écrite "Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir" ne faisait que demander une suite, sans me dire si vous aviez aimé ou pas. Remerciez Emmoirel qui m'a remonté le moral. En gros, sachez juste que mon moral est tombé bien bas. Pour finir, je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Tout d'abord, bonne St Valentin à tous, même si ce texte n'a rien à voir avec la St-Valentin, lol. C'est juste qu'on voulait vous le poster pour ce jour là. Nous l'avons écrit hier et nous avons fait une correction ce soir. Mais il repartira surement chez notre béta correctrice après. Nous le postons tard, car comme je suis fleuriste, je suis rentrée tard du boulot, désolée. Je vous retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Ce que… nous nous sommes dit

* * *

**POV Harry**

A son départ, je me laissai tomber au sol, des larmes menaçant de couler. J'étais confus et en colère. Contre lui et contre moi. Contre moi pour deux raisons. La première étant de lui avoir envoyé cette maudite lettre à la fin de Poudlard. La deuxième, de ne pas avoir accepté tout de suite qu'il me prenne à même le mur du couloir, même avec violence.

Cette pensée m'horrifia. J'étais plus atteint que ce que j'imaginais. Être prêt à accepter cette violence, à me laisser bafouer par l'homme que j'aimais... mais qui ne m'aimait pas. Cette fois j'avais bien compris la leçon. Il ne m'aimait pas et ne le ferait jamais. Il me haïssait à un point, que même mon père n'avait sûrement pas réussi à atteindre.

Cette prise de conscience, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû se passer, stoppa mes larmes qui avaient commencé à couler et me redonna un peu de force. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, je réfléchis à mon avenir, qui s'annonçait bien comme je l'avais imaginé dans ma lettre. Mais je n'en voulais pas, ou plus, il était trop triste, morne, sans joie et sans amour. Alors je pris une décision, j'allais quitter Londres !

Je choisis les États-Unis comme destination. Mais avant de partir, il fallait que je règle plusieurs choses. Je sortis de ma douche, fort de cette décision et de mon nouveau regain d'énergie. Je ne voulais pas rester là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je savais que je ne l'oublierais peut-être pas, mais la distance me permettrait peut-être d'y arriver. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé et je n'avais pas été me recoucher après sa fuite. Je planifiai sur parchemin tout ce que je devais faire avant mon départ et la liste était longue.

Voulant me détendre les muscles, je me levai de mon fauteuil et gagnai la cuisine dans l'intention de me faire un café. Je m'aperçu que le soleil avait fait son apparition depuis un moment déjà, je regardai l'heure par curiosité, 8h52.

Mes pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Sev... Snape en me disant qu'il allait bientôt commencer son cours. Je me giflai mentalement de penser encore à lui et retournai à ma tasse de café en me concentrant sur la liste que je venais d'établir.

J'entendis, peu de temps après, des coups sur la fenêtre du salon. Je m'y dirigeai, baguette en main, et vis un hibou avec un parchemin dans ses serres. J'ouvris la fenêtre et il alla se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je pris le parchemin et le gratifiai d'une gratouille sur sa tête tout en m'excusant de ne pas avoir de miamhibou à lui offrir, n'en ayant plus depuis la mort d'Hedwige.

Le parchemin encore roulé en main, je m'installai sur le canapé pour le lire. J'eus un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant l'écriture, mais je lus la missive quand même, avec un infime espoir qu'il ait changé d'opinion sur moi.

_« Potter,_

_Je vous écris cette missive pour me faire pardonner de mon attitude de cette nuit. Je n'ai pas d'excuse mis à part le taux d'alcool présent dans mon sang et… et l'envie de vous en vouloir pour cette lettre envoyée à la fin de votre scolarité._

_J'aimerais me faire pardonner, même si cela est certainement impossible. Pouvons-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous pour discuter ?_

_Sachez que je suis prêt à me rendre au ministère pour répondre de mes actes. Merlin, j'ai failli vous violer Potter et je l'aurais fait._

_Dans l'attende d'une réponse, S.S »_

Sa lettre avait fait renaître la colère que j'avais réussi à apaiser après ma douche. L'alcool n'était pas une excuse ! Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir, ni d'utiliser ma lettre comme deuxième excuse, pour minimiser ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il n'avait pas à utiliser ces prétextes et venir chez moi pour prendre violemment quelque chose que je lui aurais donné sans broncher, si ça s'était passé autrement. Alors que là, j'avais dû accepter pour qu'il arrête de me faire mal, pour le calmer. Et dire que j'avais été prêt à me soumettre. Il avait clairement écrit et nommé ce que j'avais failli subir, un mot que je n'avais pas osé penser, viol.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui répondis sur un coup de tête :

_"Je n'irais pas vous trainer au ministère pour ce que vous avez fait. Ce n'est pas pour vous épargner, c'est parce que je ne veux tout simplement pas faire encore une fois la une de la gazette._

_Je vous accorde une rencontre, pour que vous puissiez vous excuser et m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris. Mais sachez qu'après ça, je ne veux plus voir, jamais._

_Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on se rencontre en public, je vous attendrai donc ce soir chez moi."_

Je donnai ma lettre au hibou, qui attendait en somnolant, et qui prit son envol en tenant bien serré mon parchemin. En le regardant partir au loin, je me dis que j'avais peut-être était un peu rude dans mes mots. Mais je me rattrapai en pensant que c'était nécessaire. Il fallait que je me barricade, que j'enferme mes sentiments pour pouvoir me confronter à lui.

En attendant que le soir arrive, je passai ma journée à trier les affaires que je voulais emmener avec moi et celles que je voulais laisser ici. Je m'arrêtai seulement quand j'entendis quelqu'un marcher au rez-de-chaussée. Snape, pensai-je en lançant un tempus et en constatant qu'il était 21h25. Je m'armai de courage, respirai un grand coup et entamai la descente des escaliers qui me conduiraient à lui.

**POV Severus**

Quand la réponse de Potter m'était parvenue, une autre vague de culpabilité m'avait frappée. Encore plus forte. Et de par ce fait, ma journée de cours fut rude, longue et éprouvante.

Je ne cessais de me fustiger pour ce que j'avais osé faire, voulu faire à Potter cette nuit. Ce que j'avais presque réussi à lui faire faire contre sa volonté, à ce qu'il m'avait semblé.

Chaque minutes qui étaient passées, m'avaient rendu crispé. Je ne savais pas du tout comment aborder les choses pendant notre rencontre et devoir le faire sur le lieu de mon presque crime, ne m'enchantait guère.

Mais j'étais un homme, un adulte et je devais assumer mes actes, quels qu'ils soient.

Ce fut donc déprimé au possible et la tête bourdonnante, qu'après le repas du soir, je pris la direction des grilles de l'école. Le chemin dans la noirceur de la nuit et la fraicheur me firent penser que j'avançais vers la mort. Idée idiote. Potter n'allait certainement pas me tuer. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Une fois arrivé, je transplanai pour Grimault Place, près du parc. Je pouvais voir d'ici l'endroit où était dissimulée la maison de Potter. Je restai là, à contempler les numéros 11 et 13. Je regrettais d'avoir envoyé ce parchemin ce matin, cause de ma venue ici, à cette heure de la nuit.

Je n'étais pas un homme qui... avait dû s'excuser dans sa vie, ou si peu, que la chose devenait toujours un combat.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, me disant qu'un gamin de son âge n'allait pas me faire peur, je traversai la rue vers sa maison. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux et à peine étais-je devant la maison dissimulée, qu'il commença à bruiner.

Je récitai l'adresse et les murs bougèrent pour faire apparaître le numéro 12. Je n'attendis pas, et passai la barrière pour frapper à la porte. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que cette dernière s'ouvre. C'était ce maudit elfe qui avait ouvert. Quand il me vit, il secoua la tête et sans plus de cérémonie, disparu dans un bruit de transplanage.

Je pénétrai dans l'entrée de la maison de Potter, où il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Je me mis à marcher vers la première pièce et y jetai un coup d'œil, mais il n'y avait personne.

Sans trop comprendre, je me mis à faire les cents pas dans l'entrée, heureux de ne plus entendre cette bonne vieille Walburga vociférer des insanités.

Je fus interrompu dans ma volonté d'user le plancher déjà abimé, par la voix de Potter qui sonna si... différente à mes oreilles tout à coup :

- Suivez-moi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler avec vous dans ce couloir.

- Bien, dis-je avec froideur devant son ordre.

Je le suivis et il nous fit pénétrer dans le petit salon qui avait changé. Il était plus clair, moins vieillot. Il sentait aussi meilleur que cette ancienne odeur de renfermé.

- Comme je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je vous écoute. Dites ce que vous avez à dire, et vite ! Me dit-il en s'appuyant, les bras croisés, contre la table.

Je le regardai, étonné de son aplomb. Je ne pus que misérablement le dire, et je le regrettai :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir eu un tel comportement envers vous Potter.

- Et moi je suis désolé de voir que vous en êtes arrivé à une telle extrémité.

- Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'ai agi comme ça envers vous de gaité de cœur ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas vous l'avez fait ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous l'avez fait ?

- Votre lettre Potter, voilà pourquoi ! Savez-vous ce qu'elle a engendré, votre si belle lettre ? Demandai-je avec ironie.

- Une haine encore plus forte qu'avant ? C'est ce que j'ai compris de votre répartie cette nuit.

- S'il n'y avait que ça, Potter, je ne serais pas venu ici cette nuit, avouai-je en prenant tout à coup place dans le premier fauteuil venu.

La fatigue m'avait rattrapée maintenant que le stress n'était plus là.

- Qu'est ce que cette lettre à engendré de plus alors ? Dites le moi une bonne fois pour toute. Libérez-vous de ce qu'elle a fait et oubliez. De toute façon je vais vous faciliter la tâche, vous pourrez oublier, je quitte Londres dans un mois, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil face au mien.

- Oublier ? Oublier, dis-je en haussant la voix. Mais je ne désire que ça Potter. Oublier vos mots, cette scène décrite. Je voudrais dormir, enfin, une nuit complète sans être hanté par des images que jamais je n'aurai eues sans votre lettre. Alors, dites moi comment oublier ? Vous qui êtes si intelligent. Moi, ça fait trois mois que je vis un enfer, sans sommeil, devenant l'esclave de mon...

Je m'arrêtai là, allant dire « de mon sexe ». Je ne préférais pas qu'il sache cela. Je n'en revenais pas non plus, qu'il ait le toupet de me dire d'oublier. Je ne désirais que ça, depuis ce fameux jour où mes yeux s'étaient brûlés en lisant cette satanée lettre !

- Et vous croyez que moi j'en voulais de ces images ? Vous pensez peut-être que cette situation me plait ? Moi aussi je les vois et les revois toutes les nuits. Moi aussi je dois vivre avec elles et mes sentiments... Mais attendez ! Ne me dites pas que vous insinuez que je suis le fautif de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit ? Que c'est arrivé parce que je vous ai écrit cette lettre ? Me demanda-t-il en se relevant vivement.

- Oui... non, ajoutai-je. Potter, je suis bien conscient qu'on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime. Bien que je n'ai jamais vécu moi-même l'expérience. Mais, vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'en faire part de cette manière. Votre lettre à simplement pourrit mon quotidien !

Je peinais à reprendre ma respiration. J'avais parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre de l'air et là, devant son regard furieux, je me sentis petit. Encore plus petit que quand j'étais face à Voldemort. Comment faisait-il ?

- Et bien désolé d'avoir pourri votre quotidien, alors que quand je vous l'ai fait parvenir j'espérais, comme un imbécile amoureux que j'étais, qu'elle vous ouvre les yeux sur moi, et que peut-être il existait une infime chance que mes sentiments soient réciproques. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je le dis à haute voix, je me rends bien compte du ridicule de mon espoir.

J'ouvris et fermai ma bouche. Cet idiot m'avait fait vivre cet enfer juste pour « m'ouvrir les yeux ». Chose totalement impossible. Je ne pus retenir mon corps de bouger seul et je fus devant lui en moins de deux. Il recula contre la table et en faisant abstraction de la peur que je vis dans ses yeux, je dis, en lançant des éclairs avec mes yeux :

- M'ouvrir les yeux ? Tout ce que vous avez fait Potter, c'est me rendre dingue. C'est... c'est me faire faire des choses que je ne veux pas. C'est me faire me réveiller la nuit et m'obliger à me soulager si cela ne s'est pas fait dans mon sommeil si rare. C'est me rendre amorphe parce que je ne fais que penser à vous, à votre corps et votre lettre. C'est m'avoir amené à vouloir aller dans un bordel afin de perdre mon pucelage. Alors Potter, votre envie de m'ouvrir les yeux n'a fait que me plonger en enfer. Un enfer peuplé de plaisir non voulu et de dégoût de soi.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à moi ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Pardon ?

- Vous venez de dire que vous ne pensez qu'à moi.

- J'ai dit une telle chose ?

Je savais bien ce que j'avais dit et sur le coup, l'entendre me dire cette constatation, me fit voir la vérité en face. Et elle faisait mal. Était-ce là son but premier ? Me rendre fou ? Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire, la bouche en cœur « Oh Potter, je ne pense qu'à vous chaque jour... je pense à vous étriper, à vous découper, vous et votre lettre. Sans oublier que je souhaite vous faire manger toutes les plumes du monde sorcier et plus encore ». Non décidément, je ne pouvais pas dire une telle chose. Et là, j'avais envie, plus que tout, de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

- Oui. Et aussi que vous vous adonniez au plaisir solitaire dans votre lit. En pensant à moi là aussi ? Et puis que vous êtes encore puceau. Je peux d'ailleurs vous aider à remédier à ce problème vous savez, me dit-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

- N'avez vous rien compris de ce que je vous ai... avoué ici même Potter ? Demandai-je tout en me disant que non, il n'avait rien compris.

Ou plutôt l'avait-il fait, mais comme il le souhaitait.

- Si ! Mais je fais semblant de ne pas avoir clairement compris que vous ne supportez pas l'idée que j'ai pu vous amener à sortir de votre vie de moine abstinent. J'ai fait sauter un engrenage dans votre train-train quotidien et rien ne va plus pour vous. Et ce qui vous abject sûrement le plus, c'est que c'est moi qui ai fait ça, en vous imposant mes sentiments que vous ne voulez pas.

Je... je... Je ne pouvais que courber l'échine devant cette vérité qui faisait mal. Potter avait trouvé...

Je me sentis las et m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux. Je voulais revenir à avant, avant cette lettre, avant ce changement si important dans ma vie. Je voulais retrouver mes habitudes, celles qui m'avaient aidé à garder la tête haute avec la guerre.

Je ne voulais pas de ce que Potter avait engendré, je ne le désirais pas. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas oublier ?

Je ne sus depuis combien de temps, mais je me rendis compte que je pleurais à l'eau salée heurtant mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et vis l'inadmissible. Je... j'avais pleuré devant Potter, pour une chose aussi futile que ça ! Ma honte n'en était que plus forte en cet instant. Je me levai pour partir loin d'ici, mais une fois debout, je chancelai.

**POV Harry**

Quand j'avais vu les larmes couler de ses yeux, je n'avais pas osé bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il me montrait un sentiment autre que la haine, même si c'était sûrement involontaire de sa part. J'étais moi même bouleversé de voir ce que ma lettre avait engendrée. Si c'était à refaire, je ne le referais pas. Je n'avais pas voulu le faire souffrir en faisant ça, et c'était apparemment ce que j'avais réussi à faire.

Pourtant, malgré tout, une partie de moi était un peu heureuse de voir que je l'avais fait réagir. Mais pas assez, le fait qu'il ne pense qu'à moi, ne voulait pas dire ce que j'aurais aimé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, des émotions que je n'aurais pas voulu voir, passèrent dans ses yeux et il se releva. Mais il chancela, alors je me précipitai pour lui éviter une chute. Je le pris dans mes bras et le forçai à se rasseoir. Quand ce fut fait, je me tournai vers le bar et nous servis deux Whisky pur feu. Je revins vers lui et lui tendis un verre en lui disant :

- Tenez, je crois que vous en avez besoin.

Il prit le verre et le porta à sa bouche si fine, si tentante, si... Stop ! Je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le pas ! J'allai me rasseoir, toujours face à lui et bus une gorgée à mon tour. Je n'étais plus en colère contre lui, contre ce qu'il avait fait, mais j'étais triste de voir ce que je lui inspirais. Une idée me vint alors en tête et je la lui exposai, en essayant de ne pas laisser ma voix trahir ce que je pensais réellement de cette idée :

- Vous êtes tout excusé pour cette nuit. Je suis désolé d'avoir perturbé votre vie. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous lancer un sort d'oubliette. Je vous promets que vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi ou de mes sentiments.

- Je ne suis pas pour ce sort, il est trop instable. Je vais vous laisser, je vous ai assez prit de votre temps précieux.

Il avala cul sec son verre et grimaça. Il le posa sur la table basse et prit ensuite le chemin de la sortie.

- Attendez ! Lui criai-je en me précipitant à sa suite.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je... Non, rien. Désolé. Rentrez bien, lui dis-je en enfouissant, de gène, la tête dans mes épaules.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me torturer avec un non dit ! Crachez le morceau, entendis-je.

Cracher le morceau ? Mais je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui dire quoi que se soit. J'avais voulu, dans un élan suicidaire, aller l'embrasser. Et là, je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je souhaitais si ardemment une minute auparavant. Merlin, que c'était compliqué ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de la seule personne qui ne pouvait pas accepter ce fait ?

- Ce n'était pas important, laissez tomber.

- Soit.

Le voyant prendre le couloir vers la porte de sortie, je le suivis, étant quand même quelqu'un de poli qui se devait de raccompagner son hôte sur le pas de la porte. Quelle excuse minable j'utilisai à ce moment précis. La seule raison pour laquelle je le suivais, était que je voulais profiter des derniers instants en sa présence. Mais quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, ma raison me laissa tomber et je lui criai précipitamment, une nouvelle fois :

- Attendez !

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous avez à dire au lieu de crier ainsi !

- Je... je... Et merde !

Sans me préoccuper de ce que je venais de dire, je l'attrapai par les épaules, le tournai complètement face à moi et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il resta immobile et ne répondit pas à mon baiser. Je savais que je devais m'attendre à cette réaction, alors je le relâchai et m'éloignai de lui. Je baissai les yeux et attendis qu'il cri après moi pour ce que j'avais osé faire.

Au lieu de ça, je sentis mon visage être redressé et une bouche se posa sur la mienne.

Surpris, ce fut à mon tour de ne pas répondre à ce baiser, mais je redescendis vite sur terre quand je l'entendis grogner de mécontentement contre mes lèvres. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai à lui en y répondant enfin. Je fis jouer ma langue contre ses lèvres pour qu'il me cède le passage, voulant intensifier l'échange. Mais il ne le fit pas et se recula pour me fixer et me dire :

- Ne me demandez pas pourquoi...

Il reprit ensuite mes lèvres et c'est lui qui me demanda le passage, que je lui accordai avec plaisir. Nos langues se cherchèrent violemment, essayant de prendre le pas sur l'autre. Ne voulant pas le mettre en rogne, je lui cédai le soin de mener la danse. Et ce fut plus doucement que sa langue entraina la mienne. Je me sentis fondre sous les sensations de ce baiser, et mes jambes commencèrent à flageoler. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me maintint contre lui, m'évitant ainsi une chute. Quand il arrêta le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, je lui demandai, ayant l'esprit embrouillé :

- Et maintenant, je dois faire quoi ?

- Faites comme si vous rêviez, me répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Et si je ne veux pas que se soit un rêve, que je veux que ce soit du concret, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Fuir ?

Il secoua la tête et me dit :

-Je ne sais pas, peut être, oui, non. Je suis perdu Potter et je vous conseille de profiter de cette occasion le temps que mon désir surpasse ma raison.

- Donc vous me désirez en fin de compte ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire détaché.

- Non. Je désire ressentir ce que votre lettre fait ressentir à mon corps la nuit.

- Et ça ne revient pas au même ? Vu que je suis l'auteur de cette lettre.

- Arrêtez avec vos questions et faites ce que vous avez à faire !

Je souris et m'avançai pour retrouver ses lèvres si tentantes. Mais juste avant de l'embrasser, je lui dis :

- J'ai donc raison, vous me désirez !

Je ne le laissai pas répliquer et l'embrassai. Comme avant, je le laissai mener le baiser à son rythme, ne voulant pas prendre plus, en m'imposant, que ce qu'il voulait bien m'offrir.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite tant demandée, est postée ! **_Elle fait 11 pages et 4.172 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien voilà, vous êtes au bout de cette suite à la suite, lol. N'ayez crainte, il y en aura une autre. Mais pas tout de suite. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu. Je ne vais pas tarder et vous donne rendez-vous demain pour nos lecteurs et lectrice de la fanfiction _"Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour"_. Bisous (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à nous le dire en review ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et je dis à demain à celles et ceux qui suivent "HP 6, de la haine à l'amour" ^^

* * *

_**(^-^) **__Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_******__Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »__******_

_******__Laissez-nous une __**review**__ please__******_

* * *

_Version corrigée mise en ligne le 9 février 2012_


	5. Ce que Severus voulait oublier

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Ce que…

**Rated : **M (_scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance

**Béta correctrice : **Abby915

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Bonsoir. Tout d'abord, je vais clarifier ici un point qui pour moi est important. Dans ma note du chapitre précédent, je vous avez exposé ma peine aux diverses demandes de suite que j'avais reçues pour ma réponse au défi d'Emmoirel _« Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir »_ sans même me dire si mon Os suite vous plaisez.

Je le dis ici et peut être que vous ne lirez pas, mais tant pis. Mettez-vous à ma place trente secondes. Si vous écriviez la suite d'une histoire qui n'est pas écrite pas vous au départ, et que vous receviez des demandes pour une suite qui, jusqu'à la dernière minute ne devait être qu'écrite par Emmoirel. Qu'auriez-vous ressentit ?

Ce qui fait que moi, petite auteure qui malgré tous ses écrits doute encore de la qualité de ses derniers, l'ai mal pris. Car vouloir une suite, ne voulait pas forcément dire que vous aimiez celle que je vous avez écrite. Pour moi, cela signifiait juste que vous vouliez avec hâte un texte écrit par ma co-auteure.

Donc, je le dis ici, je ne vous en voulais pas pour me demander une suite, mais pour l'absence d'avis sur ma suite à proprement parlé. En gros, une crise de doute qui a été renforcée. Mais tout cela est passé et maintenant, je suis de nouveau opérationnelle sans les doutes vis-à-vis de mes écrits _(ou moins présents dirions-nous)._

**Sinon**, pour en revenir à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que cette explication plus détaillée vous aura bien fait comprendre mon souci et que mes propos ne seront pas encore détournés… comme certains l'ont fait. Bonne lecture (^-^), on se retrouve en bas !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** « No coment » sur la note de Jes, j'ai déjà essuyé les plâtres.

Donc voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sachez que nous avons réussi à nous tenir à une mini-fic. Bon ça devait-être aussi un OS, mais on est en progrès au niveau de la longueur d'un OS. Si, si, promis ^^ Je vous laisse aller lire et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**MissTic971 et deldal5 :** Nous vous remercions pour votre review. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la suite est arrivée. Alors bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **Ce que Severus voulait oublier

* * *

**POV Severus**

Nos langues jouaient ensemble et le simple fait d'embrasser, me rendait affamé. De plaisir, de caresses, de sentir son corps contre le mien, comme si souvent imaginé et vécu pendant mes songes.

La manque d'air se fit sentir et je détachai ma bouche de la sienne qui était à présent rougie et gonflée. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, ses joues rouges comme sa maison et… et cette vue m'attendrit. Je secouai ma tête et remis mon masque en place. Je ne devais pas être attendrit par lui. Ni par personne d'autre. Je me suffisais à moi-même et après cette nuit, car je comptais bien aller jusqu'au bout, je l'oublierai. Sans nul doute !

Je sentis tout à coup sa main prendre la mienne et il me dit, tout en nous menant aux escaliers :

- Viens, nous serons mieux là-haut.

Je le suivis en silence, et cette scène m'en rappela une autre. Je serrais ses doigts dans les miens, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ou plutôt, en comprenant tout. J'allais... j'allais devenir un homme dans cette maison. J'allais coucher avec Potter. Et plus nous nous rapprochions de la chambre, déjà visitée, plus mon cœur battait comme un fou. Je sentais la sueur perler sur mon front et je l'essuyai avec ma main libre.

Je ne savais pas, tout compte fait, si c'était une bonne idée. J'avais l'impression de me ridiculiser à coucher pour la première fois avec ce jeune homme qui pouvait être mon fils. Constater ça me fit hoqueter de surprise, n'ayant jamais pensé à cela sous cet angle.

Je n'avais pas vu que nous étions dans sa chambre et quand il m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le lit et qu'il s'accroupit devant moi, je me sentis petit, tout petit. Merlin, je voulais en cet instant me saouler pour m'enlever cette horrible sensation d'être pour la première fois, en terrain inconnu.

- Laisse toi faire, tout va bien se passer, me dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

Je fermai les yeux à sa phrase rassurante. Mais cela n'enlevait pas cette honte de moi. Malgré ça… une partie de moi, et Salazar savait que je voulais qu'elle ne soit pas là, voulait ce qui allait se passer. Je voulais sentir nos corps nus ensemble, je voulais être en lui et ressentir vraiment les sensations si... plaisantes de mon sexe en lui.

Ses mains remontèrent et je les sentis déboutonner ma robe, alors qu'une bouche se posait sur le coin de ma bouche. J'ouvris mes yeux et tournai ma tête pour qu'elle atterrisse sur mes lèvres. Un nouveau baiser commença, et une fois de plus, je me perdis. Ma langue faisait connaissance avec la sienne, son palet, ses dents, ses lèvres. C'était encore meilleur que dans mes rêves.

Allait-ce être comme ça aussi pour le reste ? Mon corps fut pris d'une envie trop forte, et mes mains allèrent le dévêtir aussi. Bien longtemps plus tard à mon goût, nous fûmes enfin torse nu. Je le tirai à moi, par la nuque et nous fit tomber en arrière. Mais mains partirent s'aventurer dans son dos et j'étais surpris de me rendre compte que cela était comme dans mes rêves. Comme si, tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit le concernant, c'était réellement passé. La douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Une voix embarrassée mais amusée, me sortit de mes constatations, en me disant :

- Ne sois pas pressé, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

Pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose d'intelligent, je ne pouvais que l'écouter. Je retirai donc mes mains de son dos et les plaçai de chaque coté de mon corps. Ma tête retomba sur le matelas et je fermai les yeux une fois de plus. Que devais-je faire maintenant ?

- Suis ce que te dicte ton corps et arrête de penser, me dit-il avant de poser de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps et je mordis sa langue, par accident. Il gémit et se recula. J'allais m'excuser, mais au lieu de prononcer ces mots si durs, je vins l'embrasser délicatement, tout en ne perdant pas son regard du mien. Il resta immobile, ne répondant pas à ma bouche, puis après un temps qui me sembla être des heures, il pénétra cette dernière de sa langue, avec une sorte de retenue.

Je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et appuyai nos visages ensembles, pour approfondir le baiser. Nos torses se touchèrent de nouveau et je fus gêné, mais en même temps heureux, de sentir enfin mon sexe prendre de l'ampleur dans mon sous-vêtement.

**POV Harry**

Je devais contrôler mes envies pour ne pas l'effrayer. Sachant, de sa propre bouche, qu'il n'avait jamais eue de relations sexuelles, je me doutais bien qu'il ne devait pas être à l'aise. Et si je laissais mon désir ardent pour lui prendre les rênes, je risquais de lui faire peur. C'était étrange comme situation, de se dire que moi, jeune homme de 20 ans je connaissais déjà les plaisirs de la chair, alors que lui, homme de 40 ans n'y avait jamais goûté.

Mes mains commencèrent à visiter son torse et son cou, cherchant des zones sensibles pour lui faire ressentir plus de sensations. Là, c'était là, sur le haut de son torse au niveau de sa poitrine, sur le côté plus précisément que je trouvai une zone très sensible chez lui, d'après les soupirs que j'entendais. Voulant exploiter cette trouvaille, je lâchai ses lèvres et descendis ma bouche sur son corps pour aller déguster cette partie sensible. Je la suçotai et la mordillai, alors que ses mains exploraient mon dos.

L'ayant assez torturé à mon goût, et surtout voulant continuer ce que nous avions commencé, je me redressai sur lui pour faire descendre mes mains au niveau de l'attache de son pantalon. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je le regardai, une question muette dans les yeux, voulant être sûr qu'il voulait continuer.

- Allons jusqu'au bout des choses, non ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour défaire l'attache du vêtement, qui fut vite enlevé ensuite par mes soins, ainsi que les chaussures et les chaussettes. Je lui avais laissé son sous-vêtement, voulant quand même faire durer les choses. Je me penchai ensuite sur lui pour l'embrasser délicatement, ne faisant plus rien, pour lui laisser prendre les choses en mains s'il en avait envie.

Ce qui fut une bonne initiative puisqu'il me retourna sur le dos et se retrouva donc au dessus de moi. Il sembla hésiter encore sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais il se décida et s'attaqua à son tour à m'enlever mon pantalon.

Il fut apparemment troublé de constater mon désir pour lui à travers mon boxer, ses yeux le fixaient sans relâche et ses mains restèrent en suspend au dessus de mes hanches. Je fis alors glisser les miennes sur lui pour le sortir de son hébètement et les posai sur son membre. Il réagit à se contact en gémissant et braqua son regard au mien. Il laissa ensuite tomber ses mains autour de moi, et resta sans bouger. Il attendait peut-être de savoir ce que j'allais faire, ou ne pas faire, ma main étant toujours immobile sur son sexe.

Je la fis bouger pour le caresser à travers le tissu. Il ferma les yeux et sembla savourer mes gestes. Son visage était moins dur et laissait transparaitre son plaisir. Cette vision, accrut mon désir et j'attrapai les bords du seul vêtement qu'il lui restait pour le faire glisser.

Ne pouvant pas l'enlever complètement à cause de nos positions, je le repoussai, pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos, et me relevai pour lui enlever le tissu encombrant.

Comme il avait les jambes qui pendaient, je l'installai pour qu'il soit allongé dans l'autre sens sur le lit et qu'il soit parfaitement étendu. Je m'installai ensuite à ses côtés, presque sur lui, et ma main repartit cajoler son membre. Il gémit et je vins voler ces sons avec ma bouche.

**POV Severus**

Les sensations étaient exquises et sans précédent. Je sentais des tas de picotements sur mes jambes, mes reins étaient en feu et cette main sur mon sexe n'apaisait en rien tout ça. Elle attisait cette chaleur en moi J'étais esclave de ses doigts autour de moi, et je ne pouvais que me laisser faire, avide de plus de caresses. J'étais comme affamé et assoiffé de cette chose que j'avais banni de ma vie autant d'années. Et cette bouche sur la mienne, m'entrainait encore plus loin dans cette perte de contrôle. Je ne pouvais que lui répondre, avec ardeur, avec fougue. Je ne pus non plus résister au fait de bouger des hanches pour avoir plus de touché, plus de contact.

Ce fût après quelques minutes de ce traitement, que je réalisai une chose. Si Potter me faisait ça, qui le lui faisait à lui ? Me sentant tout à coup idiot, je bougeai mon corps, perdant ainsi le touché de sa main. Je plaçai mes doigts, tremblants, je devais le dire sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Je pris une grande respiration et le descendis jusqu'a mi cuisse.

Voir son érection conséquente pointer vers moi me paralysa. Je voyais ce sexe et... et je le voulais. Je ne comprenais pas. Étais-je attiré par les hommes ? Question des plus stupides ! En effet, que je l'étais, sinon je ne serais pas ici, avec un homme nu, tout aussi nu et excité.

Prenant les choses en main, dans tous les sens du terme, j'enroulai mes doigts autour de son sexe et les fis monter jusqu'au gland, des plus rougis. J'entendis un grognement mais mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette preuve que j'étais avec un homme. Les poils noirs descendant vers son membre, la toison bouclée qui l'entourait, n'y trompaient pas. Et cette envie d'y enfouir mon nez et respirer à plein poumon… d'où venait-elle ?

Envie qui me déstabilisa et me fit retirer ma main.

Qui étais-je devenu ?

Ne voulant pas qu'il puisse voir ce qui se passait en moi, je décidai de lui enlever complètement son boxer. Quand le bout de tissu fut balancé par dessus mon épaule, nous nous retrouvâmes nus, dans un lit.

J'étais nu, dans un lit avec un autre homme nu…

Je clignai des yeux mais je fus tiré vers une bouche qui dévora littéralement la mienne. Une main empoigna mon sexe, en même temps que celui de Potter et face à ce geste, je me cambrai et gémis pitoyablement. Je ne pus retenir mes hanches de bouger pour m'enfouir dans cette main chaude.

Le temps cessa d'être et ce fut, quand je me sentis tomber entre ses jambes, me plaçant mieux par la même occasion, que je pris conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait. Et ce que me dit Potter n'arrangea rien :

- Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui viennes en moi.

Moi en lui...

Cette idée germa en moi et au lieu d'en être excité, j'en fus apeuré. Je n'avais jamais été dans le corps d'une personne et cette réalité me fit débander. Mon cerveau se réveilla, endormi par toutes les sensations que j'avais ressenties jusqu'ici. Je me redressai et sortis du lit. Je vis immédiatement mon sous-vêtement, et sans un regard pour le lit derrière moi et par la même occasion l'homme nu qui s'y trouvait, je l'enfilai. Une fois fait, je vis mon pantalon que je passai avec empressement, tout en disant, paniqué et en colère :

- Mais qu'aviez-vous derrière la tête ?

- Mais... mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? Me demanda Potter ébahi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en boutonnant ma robe. Mais parce que... nous ne pouvons pas. Je... non, réfléchis deux minutes nom d'un troll ! Il ne faut pas ! M'emportai-je.

Je n'arrivais pas moi même à comprendre un traître mot de ce que je venais de dire, mais rien n'en laissa paraître sur mon visage. J'étais déboussolé et en terrain inconnu. Tout ce que je détestais au monde.

Et tout cela, par sa faute. La faute de sa lettre, de son cœur, de ce qu'il avait fait naître en moi. De cette envie de lui et pas d'une autre ou un autre. Car le pire était de l'admettre, jamais je n'avais imaginé un autre corps que le sien, homme ou femme.

Étant enfin prêt, je quittai la chambre et descendis les escaliers. Quand je posai ma main sur la poignée, un corps se colla au mien et une main se posa sur la mienne. Je me retournai pour le toiser et lui demander de s'enlever. Mais les mots moururent dans ma gorge à la vue de son corps complètement nu.

- Reste... s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas... pas maintenant que...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je le poussai puis sortis. Il pleuvait à torrent mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quand je fus dans la rue, je transplanai aussitôt devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Le chemin vers mes cachots fut long, mouillé et glacial. Je sentais l'eau couler sur mon visage et une pensée des plus incongrues, me dit que cela remplaçait les larmes qui ne couleraient pas.

Des larmes pour quoi ? Seul Merlin le savait !

Une fois dans mes appartements, je n'attendis pas et allai vers ma chambre. Je m'y dévêtis, restant en boxer et me couchai sous les draps chauds. Je me roulai en boule, comme quand j'étais enfant, et fis tout mon possible pour oublier cette soirée.

Cette soirée où j'avais appris plusieurs choses sur moi. Mon attirance pour les hommes, cette soif de plaisir et... et... le pire, mon attirance pour Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je bougeai en lui, comme un dément. Son sexe tapait mon bas ventre à chaque poussée en lui et ses cris de plaisir inondaient mon cerveau. Je me sentais plus fort, plus jeune. Plus beau dans son corps._

_Bien vite, je le vis se toucher en rythme à mes coups de reins et cette vision chauffa mes reins encore plus. J'accélérai la cadence, prenant toute mon énergie pour nous emmener au sommet. Quand il se vida et que sa semence atterrit sur mon abdomen, je m'enfouis profondément en lui pour m'y vider en plusieurs jets. Je criai son prénom..._

Je me réveillai en sueur, les cheveux collés à mon front. Mon cœur battait bien trop vite et ma respiration était saccadée. Je repris mes esprits et me rallongeai, m'étant relevé sous le coup du réveil.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'une substance poisseuse était présente dans mon sous-vêtement et cela fut de trop.

Mon corps trembla. De colère, de tristesse, de lassitude et de rage. Quand allait cesser tout ça nom de Merlin, Morgane et Salazar ! Je n'en pouvais plus...

Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers ma douche, endroit où je pourrais nettoyer mon corps.

Si seulement je pouvais y laisser aussi Potter et le sien !

**POV Harry**

Je restais devant la porte qu'il venait de me claquer au nez, ébahi et figé d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça ? Tout se passait bien et puis d'un coup, plus rien. En moins de cinq minutes il était parti... comme la veille.

Je baissai la tête et fis demi-tour pour remonter les escaliers afin de retourner dans la chambre prendre mes affaires et m'habiller.

Je descendis ensuite dans la cuisine me faire un café, je n'avais pas sommeil. Mon esprit repassait en boucle les événements de la soirée, cherchant ce qui avait pu le faire fuir comme ça.

Je m'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, face à la fenêtre et laissai mon regard errer sur la vue qu'elle m'offrait.

Ce ne fut que vers 4h du matin que mes nerfs commencèrent à lâcher et que je me mis à tourner en rond dans ma cuisine. Je m'énervais après lui. Est-ce qu'il trouvait ça amusant de jouer avec mes sentiments et mes envies ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'en jouant à ce petit jeu il allait me faire l'oublier ?

Malheureusement pour moi, sur ce point il se trompait, ça n'avait pas amoindri mes sentiments. Je dirais même que cet intermède dans la chambre avait accru mon désir pour lui.

Je décidai alors d'aller le voir le lendemain et de lui demander des explications. Il était hors de question que je laisse les choses comme ça. Puis je pensai subitement, qu'il avait peut-être tout simplement paniqué vu ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Si c'était la raison, j'allai essayer de rester calme. Mais j'allai quand même aller le voir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé devant les grilles de Poudlard, je fus submergé par les souvenirs, heureux comme tristes. J'attendis quelques minutes que mes émotions se calment et les franchis ensuite d'un pas décidé. J'avais attendu jusqu'à la fin des cours pour venir. Je ne voulais pas le déranger en pleine journée et il risquait de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps à m'accorder si j'étais venu plus tôt.

Arrivé dans le hall, je sentis le regard des élèves surpris et curieux sur moi. Il devait se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Harry Potter ici. Je vis McGonagall et allais la saluer brièvement.

Je pris ensuite le chemin des cachots pour me rendre au bureau de Sev... Snap... Seve... Grrr, je ne savais même plus si je devais utiliser son prénom ou son nom ! En y arrivant, je vis un jeune serpentard le quitter les larmes aux yeux. Si un élève de sa propre maison quittait son bureau dans cet état, c'était qu'il devait être vraiment sur les nerfs et à prendre avec des pincettes.

Devant la porte close, je pris une grande inspiration et frappai.

- Entrez !

J'ouvris la porte, entrai et la refermai. Il était penché sur un parchemin, sûrement une copie qu'il corrigeait, et ne me vit pas tout de suite. J'allai me placer face à son bureau et lui dis au moment où il leva les yeux vers moi :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir me harceler ici, dit-il en se relevant et en évitant mon regard.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te harceler. Je suis venu pour essayer de comprendre à quoi tu joues.

- Joue ? Mais je ne joue pas. J'ai... C'était dans mon droit de partir Potter. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, lâcha-t-il en marchant vers une porte au fond du bureau.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas fuir cette fois !

Le voyant ouvrir la porte sans rien dire, je décidai de le suivre.

- Hors de question que je laisse les choses comme ça ! Lui dis-je en pénétrant à sa suite dans ce qui devait être ses appartements. Je te laisserais tranquille après cette discussion, promis. Mais répond-moi avant, s'il te plait, rajoutai-je plus calmement.

- Répondre à quoi ?

Je me sentais con tout à coup, d'être là à vouloir lui demander s'il s'était joué de mes sentiments. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir, alors je lui posai la question qui me taraudait le plus :

- Est ce que tu t'es joué de mes sentiments ? Était-ce une vengeance de ta part, à cause de ma lettre ?

- Plait-il ! Que viens-tu d'oser profaner, sous mon toit ? Sort d'ici, TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria-t-il.

- Non ! Je ne partirais pas sans avoir de réponse ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai « profané » quelque chose il me semble.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par l'épaule, voulant me forcer à partir, tout en me disant :

- Si une personne joue et s'amuse de l'autre, c'est toi ! Tu joues avec mes désirs, mes envies, mes sentiments et mes peurs. Tu te délectes de ma honte et mon inexpérience pour le sexe. Cela t'amuse-t-il de me voir à la merci de cette frontière entre enfer et paradis. Est-ce là une vengeance pour le meurtre de Dumbledore... Ou bien...

- Moi je joue ? Le coupai-je. Moi ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui t'ai ouvert mon cœur il y a quelques mois par lettre. C'est moi qui étais prêt à subir ta violence pour te donner ce que tu voulais il y a deux nuits. C'est moi qui suis venu vers toi, à chaque fois. Et c'est moi qui suis... suis amoureux d'une personne qui ne m'aime pas. Alors dis-moi où je me joue de toi dans tout ça !

- Je ne sais pas, cria-t-il en me lâchant. Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il ensuite en murmurant. Je ne sais plus... je suis perdu. Je deviens fou je crois... tu me rends fou. Ta lettre, tes sentiments, tes envies et tout le reste. Alors cesse tout ça et laisse-moi en paix… Harry, lance-moi le sort... je ne suis pas assez courageux pour m'aventurer plus loin, termina-t-il en s'éloignant vers ce qui devait être un bar.

Mon corps entier tremblait, je me dirigeai vers un fauteuil que je voyais sur ma droite et m'y assis. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller plus loin ? Il ne voulait pas le faire surtout ! Il ne voulait pas de moi, ni de mes sentiments. J'avais pourtant eu l'infime espoir qu'après ce qui s'était passé, ou presque, cette nuit, il avait peut-être changé de point de vue sur moi. Mais non, il restait hermétique à mes sentiments. Bien, j'allais faire ce qu'il me demandait mais avant je devais lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers lui. Comme il était encore dos à moi, je le forçai à se tourner pour me faire face.

- Bien, je vais faire ce que tu souhaites, je vais te lancer ce sort. Mais je veux que tu saches quand même avant, que je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi. Mes sentiments sont bien réels. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être vierge, j'aurais était honoré si tu m'avais laissé être ton premier partenaire. Je ne me moquais pas de ton inexpérience cette nuit, je voulais juste que tu sois sûr de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Et tout ça n'est en rien une vengeance. Je...je. Laisse tomber, de toute façon ça ne changera rien.

Je pris ma baguette en main et la levai dans sa direction. Des larmes traitresses commençaient à apparaitre aux coins de mes yeux.

- Je t'aime... Vraiment. Tu es prêt ? Lui demandai-je dans un dernier élan d'espoir qu'il veuille faire marche arrière.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 4 est posté ! **_Il fait 4.360 mots et 12 pages._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Je me demande ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre « Co-écrit, je le rappel ! ». Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Dites-le nous. Sinon, sachez que nous avons déjà totalement bouclé cette fanfiction, donc, vous aurez une fin !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et voilà, chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais, on est sadique de couper là ! Gniark, gniark, gnairk ^^ Bon aller, je vous laisse et vous dis à mardi pour « HP 6, de la haine à l'amour ». Bonne semaine à tous.

* * *

_**(^-^) **__Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_******__Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »__******_

_******__Laissez-nous une __**review**__ please__******_

* * *

_Version corrigée mise en ligne le 9 février 2012_


	6. Ce que nous débutâmes

**Auteur :**JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :**Ce que…

**Rated :**M (_scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple :**Severus / Harry

**Genre :**Romance

**Béta correctrice :**Abby915

**Particularité :**Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Bon, vu votre frustration, nous avons décidé de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je tiens aussi à dire ici, que toutes vos reviews me font super plaisir ! (^-^) Sur ces beaux mots, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et oui, on est reviendu ! MDR ! Comme pour celle là on n'a pas instauré de date de publication, et bien vous avez la suite aujourd'hui ^^ Vous êtes content(es) hein ? Allez, bonne lecture, et à plus bas -)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Asmy Andy**: Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir.

Ps Jes : Ravie que tu me trouves sadique. Je le suis ! Merci de dire que nous écrivons très bien (^-^).

PS d'Emmoirel : Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Quelle idée de me laisser en plan comme ça ! Enfin Harry... Non mais franchement, on n'a pas idée, pfff ^^. Merci aussi de dire qu'on écrit très bien.

**Jenna Potter :** Merci pour les compliments et ta review. Cela nous touche beaucoup. Garde l'espoir, on ne sait jamais.

**Deldal5 :**La suite est là, comme tu peux le voir. Ravies que ça te plaise toujours. Et à bientôt pour connaître la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**_Ce que nous débutâmes_

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je restai bloqué sur ce que je venais d'entendre et après quelques secondes, je sus. Oui, j'étais prêt. J'allais enfin oublier et reprendre ma vie comme avant.

- Oui, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je vis alors ses larmes. Je ressentis comme une culpabilité, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Tout en voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir, je me remémorai ses dernières paroles et sans comprendre immédiatement, je murmurai, la gorge nouée :

- Moi aussi...

- De quoi, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il étonné à la place de prononcer le sort.

Mon cœur rata un battement, puis deux, puis trois. Mes mains devinrent moites.

Oui, bonne question Harry, moi quoi ?

Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ?

Je fermai les yeux et ça me sauta en pleine figure comme un loup garou. Je ne pouvais pas, non. Impossible. Comment, depuis quand ?

Une foule de questions passèrent dans mon esprit et ne trouvant aucune réponse, je dis, tout en filant dans ma chambre et en claquant la porte :

- Oublie le sort et vas-t'en...

Je me laissai ensuite tomber sur mon lit, les jambes pendantes. Je devais être dans une autre dimension, parce que sincèrement, je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de ce morveux de Potter qui avait pourri mes neuf dernières années ? Je ne pouvais pas, sans l'avoir vu venir, ressentir une telle chose pour lui...

Exténué et au bord de la crise de nerfs, je me passai les mains sur le visage et expirai bruyamment. Ensuite, une crise de rire nerveux me prit, qui se transforma vite en sanglots. Je n'avais jamais agi comme tel et entendre la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, fut la goute d'eau en trop.

Mon corps trembla, mes larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je n'avais même pas la force de parler pour lui dire de me laisser tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Severus ? Je ne peux pas partir et te laisser alors que tu n'as pas l'air du tout d'aller bien, me dit Potter en s'approchant.

Je ris et m'étranglai presque. Je me redressai alors tant bien que mal et me pris la tête entre les mains, ne sachant stopper le flot de larmes qui coulaient et ne voulant pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes cuisses, il devait s'être accroupit devant moi, et il me demanda :

- Je t'en pris Severus, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Je commence à m'inquiéter là.

- Rien et tout à la fois. Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en étant pris de tremblements. Pourquoi maintenant...

- Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- Moi, je comprends tout, dis-je en retirant mes mains. Je comprends mon aveuglément, toutes ces années à te détester, et faire tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Pour que tu... portes attention à moi et au fait que je t'avais à l'œil. Tu comprends ? Demandai-je ironique.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne veux pas mal interpréter ce que tu es en train de me dire.

Je ris, d'un rire hystérique et je dis, la voix rauque :

- Comment as-tu vécu la chose toi ?

- Quelle chose ? Je ne te suis pas là.

- Fais un effort, lui dis-je tout en me laissant tomber au sol, faisant se toucher nos corps. Réfléchis, ajoutai-je.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je ne te suis pas aussi indifférent que ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Que veux-tu entendre ? Murmurai-je en avançant mon visage, encore humide de mes récentes larmes, vers le sien.

- Que je ne me suis pas trompé dans ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Que ce soit vrai, que tu ressentes quelque chose pour moi, autre que de la haine.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, concernant l'amour et la haine ? Demandai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Qu'il n'y a qu'un pas qui les sépare ?

Je penchai mon visage et me guidai vers sa bouche grâce à son souffle chaud qui devint rapide. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, au coin de sa bouche et je me reculai pour dire, avant de reposer ma bouche sur la sienne :

- Je l'ai franchi sans même le savoir...

**POV Harry**

Déjà que de le sentir m'embrasser de lui même m'avait un peu fait perdre les pédales, mais là, de l'entendre me dire, ou du moins avouer à demi-mot, que mes sentiments étaient peut-être partagés, mon cerveau se déconnecta totalement de la réalité. Je ne pus que baragouiner un vulgaire :

- Tu... tu... toi aussi tu... ?

- Oui...

Mon cœur fit une embardée à sa confirmation, mais malgré tout, j'avais du mal à y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Severus Snape ne pouvait pas être passé de la haine qu'il me montrait en permanence, à l'amour aussi facilement. Non, je n'y croyais pas ! Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

J'étais à genoux face à lui, entre ses jambes, m'étant positionné comme ça quand il s'était laissé glisser du lit un peu avant, et je décidai de me relever pour mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Une fois debout, j'allai à côté de la porte, posai ma main sur la poignée et lui dis :

- Je crois que... que je vais y aller. Je... je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps.

- Reste Harry... ne pars pas alors que je viens de m'en rendre compte...

Je ne bougeai pas de l'encadrement de la porte qui était ouverte et m'agrippai fermement au montant. Je craignais autant que ce soit faux ou que ce soit vrai. Si c'était faux, je me serais remis moins facilement de cette mauvaise blague que je m'étais remis de sa violence deux soirs auparavant. Mais si c'était vrai, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir l'aimer comme il fallait. Avant je n'avais pas ce souci vu que je vivais cet amour non réciproque tout seul, sans le voir, ni lui parler. Mais là devant la possibilité qu'il m'aime et que nous devenions un nous, je perdais mes repères.

Ma curiosité de Gryffondor n'étant pas rassasiée, ni mon côté aventureux, je lui demandai :

- Tu ne me mènes pas en bateau ? C'est vrai ? Tu partages mes sentiments ?

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cela alors que je suis... chamboulé ?

- Je crois que ton chamboulement m'a contaminé aussi. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me le dire, je veux juste que tu m'assures que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague.

Au lieu de me répondre, il se leva et vint prendre ma bouche comme jamais encore auparavant.

Je me laissai aller contre lui et lâchai enfin cette porte pour savourer ce baiser. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et je le serrai plus fortement contre moi. Je fis transparaitre tout ce que je ressentais pour lui dans cet échange. Quand il quitta ma bouche pour reprendre de l'air, je lui dis, étant encore bouleversé par tout ce qui m'arrivait :

- Tu n'aurais pas du Whisky pur feu ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre là.

- Tu auras tout le Whisky que tu veux si tu restes !

- De toute façon, je crois que je suis dans l'incapacité de transplaner pour rentrer chez moi.

Il m'indiqua le salon de sa main et je m'y dirigeai en avançant lentement. On devait être beaux à voir l'un comme l'autre, à être aussi perturbé. Je m'assis ensuite dans le fauteuil sur lequel je m'étais assis avant et il nous servi un verre. Il m'en tendit un et alla s'asseoir en face de moi. Après en avoir bu plus de la moitié, je lui demandai :

- Et maintenant ?

- Quoi, et maintenant ? C'est tout nouveau pour moi, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! A toi de me le dire...

- Et bien, est ce que tu veux... Comment dire ? Est ce que tu envisages d'avoir une relation avec moi ou pas ? Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je ne parle pas de sexe.

- Je ne suis pas très calé en sentiments et relations, mais il me semble que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Merlin, pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant ?

Je souris à sa plainte, mais sincèrement, je ne compatissais pas, ou du moins très légèrement. Au contraire, je remerciais Merlin qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi et qu'il en prenne conscience.

- Tu sais, je n'étais pas préparé à ce que tu partages mes sentiments, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu la frousse. Je sais ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, et je comprends encore mieux maintenant, pourquoi le choixpeau hésitait entre cette maison et Serpentard pour ma répartition, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Je pense que tout ceci ma rendu quelque peu sourd. Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai certainement mal entendu. Tu parlais de ta maison et de son courage.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Oui j'ai failli aller à Serpentard. Mais je ne voulais pas à cause de Malfoy, j'ai supplié le choixpeau de ne pas m'y envoyer et il a accepté. Je me suis donc retrouvé à Gryffondor.

- Mon monde s'écroule sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. D'abord toi, pour cette nouvelle sur ta maison. Nom d'un chaudron, qu'y a-t-il dans ce Whisky !

L'alcool agissait, mes muscles, que je n'avais pas sentis se crisper, se détendirent. Je commençais à vraiment réaliser que j'étais assis dans le salon de Severus et que les choses allaient changer entre nous.

Il était encore tôt, l'heure du diner n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Etant donné qu'il se devait sûrement de se rendre à la grande salle, au vu de son statut de professeur, je lui dis :

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu dois te rendre à la grande salle pour le diner, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

**POV Severus**

Alors, il allait partir, me laisser seul ? Qui étais-je pour le retenir ?

Je me relevai, déposai mon verre sur la table et dis, avec tristesse et une certaine résignation :

- Si tel est ton désir de partir, je ne te retiens pas Harry. Mais avant, aide-moi... que dois-je faire, comment dois-je me comporter avec toi ? Sommes-nous un couple ? De simples amis ? Je suis perdu et tu ne m'aides pas en partant ainsi alors que je viens de découvrir que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

- Je ne souhaite pas partir. Je voulais juste ne pas empiéter sur ta vie de professeur. En ce qui nous concerne, seul toi peux décider si tu veux que nous soyons un couple ou qu'on en reste là pour le moment. Bien évidement, je préférerais que tu choisisses l'option couple.

- Alors soyons un couple, dis-je en avançant vers lui. Et puis, pour ce qui est du repas dans la salle, je n'y vais pratiquement plus. Reste, suppliai-je.

Je ne voulais pas rester seul, plus maintenant. Je n'aimais pas être perdu, ne pas savoir comment réagir ou quoi dire. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu à mon enfance, quand je voyais mon père ruer ma mère de coups. Petit, je n'avais jamais su quoi faire et cela m'avait toujours rendu malade de l'intérieur. Là, c'était pareil, je ressentais déjà une douleur dans le ventre à l'entendre me dire qu'il voulait partir.

Je me souvins alors que... quand il jouait au Quidditch, j'avais aussi ressenti ces genres de crampes, de même qu'à l'évasion de Black. Du tournoi des trois sorciers, de l'année où il avait quitté Poudlard à la mort d'Albus. Je fus sortis de mes souvenirs pour le moins choquants et révélateurs, par une main sur ma joue.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'émotions sur ton visage. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A toi, répondis-je doucement.

- Et à quoi plus précisément ? Tu avais l'air… choqué.

Je me figeai et ensuite, souris. Evidement que j'avais dû avoir l'air choqué. Je venais de me rendre compte, avec plus de précision, que j'avais toujours eu ce genre de sentiment pour lui, même quand il était plus jeune, trop jeune.

Je sentis tout à coup une nausée monter et je me ruai vers la salle de bain. Je rendis de la bile et le liquide ambré que je venais de boire. Je me lavai ensuite le visage et la bouche, avant de boire une potion d'haleine fraîche. Puis je dis, sachant qu'il m'avait suivi :

- Que penserais-tu de moi, si je te dis, qu'inconsciemment je ressentais ces choses là pour toi, même quand tu avais 11 ans ? Et les autres années ? Que j'avais cette sensation de crampe quand tu étais en danger et que... bien que cela me coûte, je ne faisais que demander ton attention. Sans comprendre. Dis-moi Harry que penses-tu de ça ?

- J'en penserais qu'en fin de compte on était fait pour être ensemble. C'est peut-être déroutant, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne dois pas te rendre malade pour ça. Et dis-toi que maintenant j'ai 20 ans et je t'aime. Donc tout va pour le mieux. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu n'es pas dégouté ?

- J'imagine que je devrais l'être, mais...non. La seule chose dont je sois "dégouté", pour reprendre ton mot, c'est que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt. J'aurais passé une meilleure année lors de ma 2ème septième année, si tu avais compris tes sentiments avant. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi, me répondit-il en souriant.

Une vague de chaleur et de soulagement prit possession de moi. Je fis un pas en avant mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire. Je reculai donc et dis :

- Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi, ici ?

- Volontiers. Mais pas avant ça, me dit-il en venant ravir mes lèvres.

Je me laissai faire de bonne grâce. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris la bouche. Le baiser fut déroutant, envoutant et totalement délicieux. Je jouais de ma langue avec la sienne, le goûtant, me délectant de lui. Il rapprocha nos corps et comme j'en avais eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises, je perdis pied.

Sa langue dans ma bouche, son corps contre le mien, me ramenèrent à mes rêves et je voulais soudain plus. Je le plaquai contre moi, à l'en étouffer, mais je n'eus pas assez. Je passai donc mes mains derrière lui et agrippai ses fesses que je soulevai. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, il allait même dire quelque chose, mais je la repris tel un affamé. Nos entrejambes se touchèrent et je gémis contre sa bouche. Je me mis à bouger du bassin, ne contrôlant plus rien. Je me revoyais agir de la sorte cette fameuse nuit où j'avais été prêt à le violer. Mais je ne pouvais pas stopper ma langue qui ravageait sa bouche. Je sentis bientôt ses jambes s'enrouler autour de moi et ses mains dans mon dos.

Tout cela était jouissif, exaltant. Mais je dus perdre ces sensations en reculant ma bouche, pour reprendre de l'air. Je vis immédiatement ses yeux pétillants, dilatés même. Sans oublier ses joues rouges, trop peut être.

- On devrait aller manger. Je... j'ai faim, me dit-il troublé en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Je ne dis rien, et rougis de gêne. Je n'avais jamais, enfin hormis ces derniers jours, agit de la sorte. Je le contournai et allai à la cheminette. Je passai un appel aux cuisines et leur commandai un repas pour deux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je pris la dernière bouchée de ma viande et la mâchai, toujours en gardant le silence. Silence qui avait duré depuis le début du repas. Nous nous étions regardé en chien de faïence, en mangeant. Quelquefois, je l'avais vu faire un geste envers moi... il baissait ensuite la tête et piquait sa fourchette.

Je soufflai et quand j'eus fini de manger, je bus une gorgée de vin avant de dire :

- Tu souhaites un dessert ?

Je vis une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux et s'éteindre immédiatement avant qu'il me réponde :

- Non merci. Ca ira, je n'ai plus faim.

- Hum... Ok...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, n'étant pas habitué à tout ça. La seule personne avec qui j'avais eu de longues conversations, était Albus, et cela n'était pas pareil. Dans quel chaudron m'étais-je jeté ?

- Tu commences les cours à quelle heure demain ? Me demanda-t-il en coupant le silence qui revenait.

- Seulement à 13h. Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

- Comme ça, par curiosité.

- Et toi, que fais-tu demain ?

- Je devais aller au ministère régler des détails pour mon départ aux Etats-Unis. Mais je pense que ce n'est plus d'actualité ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, m'emportai-je en frappant du poing sur la table. Pas maintenant que j'ai envie d'être avec toi à chaque instant.

M'entendre dire cette chose me fis écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Je souris ensuite et dis, avec plus de douceur :

- Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, enfin tu me comprends, je ne vais pas te lâcher...

- C'est dommage, il parait qu'il y a des endroits magnifiques à voir là-bas. Mais si tu veux me garder près de toi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, me dit-il tout sourire.

- Oui...

Le silence reprit place et voyant l'heure, je ne pus que proposer, d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemblait pas :

- Accepterais-tu de rester ici cette nuit... avec moi ?

- D'accord, mais à une condition. Je ne veux pas... Je voudrais qu'on ne fasse que... dormir, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Mon inexpérience y était-elle pour quelque chose ?

Je n'en savais rien, et je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser encore plus en lui demandant pourquoi. Me souvenant que j'avais encore une dizaine de copies à corriger, je me levais et lui dis :

- Je dois encore corriger quelques copies. Tu pourrais venir avec moi dans mon bureau... tu peux même prendre un livre et lire pendant ce temps, non ?

- Severus, attend ! Je vois que tu es vexé. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as l'air de croire, me dit-il en se levant et en attrapant mon bras.

- Vexé ! Pourquoi le serais-je, dis-je en détachant mon bras du sien et en essayant de garder contenance.

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour, je dirais. Mais je te promets que ce n'est pas parce que je ne te désire pas, loin de là même, c'est tout le contraire. Mais c'est pour toi que je ne veux pas le faire.

- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour te laisser le temps. La nuit porte conseil il parait, alors demain tu auras peut-être changé d'avis sur nous. Et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes d'être passé à l'acte si c'est le cas. Moi je suis blindé, si je peux dire, mais pas toi. Je pourrais supporter que tu fasses machine arrière, mais je ne veux pas que toi tu sentes mal après. C'est pour te préserver que je fais ça. Juste au cas où.

- Tu te rends compte, que c'est moi qui aurait dû tenir un pareil discourt, dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Les situations devraient être inversées... c'est moi qui aurait dû lui laisser le temps à la réflexion et non l'inverse. Mais en même temps, j'étais sûr de moi. J'avais des sentiments pour lui... je pensais même l'aimer, même si cette notion m'était quelque peu inconnue. Mon seul béguin m'avait rejeté à mon adolescence et ensuite, elle était morte par ma faute. Mais rien d'autre. Alors que là, maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, mes sentiments pour ce jeune homme devenaient une évidence... qui donnait le tournis tellement elle était énorme.

- Po... Harry, je suis sûr de moi. Je ne ferais pas machine arrière. La seule chose qui pourrait rendre cette situation impossible, c'est que ton amour pour moi disparaisse à force de me côtoyer jour après jour. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre... j'ai quarante ans et... j'ai certaines habitudes. Mais je suis prêt à... à commencer quelque chose avec toi et te faire une place.

Merlin, d'où sortait tout ça ?

- J'espère bien que tu me feras une place, je compte m'incruster dans ta vie, car je suis sûr que mon amour pour toi ne s'effacera pas. Tu as des habitudes, et alors ? Je m'y adapterais et je t'en ferai changer quelques unes. Et je me moque de savoir que tu as 40 ans. Tu pourrais en avoir dix de moins ou dix de plus, ça ne changerait pas ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je souris, comme rarement dans ma vie et je décidais de me relever pour en finir avec mon travail. Je lui montrai la bibliothèque et lui dis, tout en marchant vers mon bureau :

- Choisi de la lecture et rejoins-moi...

- Ok, j'arrive.

Quand je fus dans mon bureau, j'allai jusqu'à l'étagère où je rangeais mes copies à corriger et pris la pile des Serdaigles de deuxième année. Je m'installai ensuite à mon bureau, en veillant bien à placer le fauteuil vide près de moi, mais pas trop. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette envie de ne pas être seul dans mon coin mais je ne m'attardai pas plus et commençai mon travail.

Ma plume rouge fut encore bien trop demandée et je devins vite méchant dans mes commentaires. Je notai deux trolls d'un coup et me massai les temps quand Harry arriva avec deux livres. Pensait-il que j'en avais pour si longtemps à corriger si peu de copies ? Je n'eus pas à lui demander, car il sourit, s'assit près de moi et me demanda :

- Lequel est le mieux à ton avis ?

Je jetai un œil sur les deux bouquins et je fus saisi qu'il n'y ait aucun livre sur le Quidditch, en ayant quelques uns dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Je regardai alors de plus près et je vis un livre sur les animagus, et un autre sur les sortilèges de la vie quotidienne oubliés. Je sus sur quoi mon choix aller se porter et je lui dis :

- Les sortilèges de la vie quotidienne oubliés. J'ai été très surpris de ce que nos ancêtres avaient inventés.

- Alors, je vais le lire. Je t'en pris, reprends tes corrections, je ne t'embête pas plus, me dit-il en me souriant avant d'ouvrir le livre en question.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, non sans lui lancer très souvent un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air plongé dans son livre comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Quand je notai ma dernière copie, d'un optimal mérité, je soufflai et déposai ma plume déjà usée. Je me tournai alors vers mon invité et je crus voir qu'il me regardait avant qu'il ne fixe de nouveau ses yeux sur son livre. Je souris et lui enlevai des mains avant de dire :

- Et si nous passions à la chambre, car pour toi je ne sais pas, mais moi, j'ai sommeil.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas dormi depuis que tu as débarqué chez moi il y a deux jours.

- Alors, ne trainons pas.

Je lui pris le coude et nous dirigeai vers la chambre. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui prendre la main, comme il l'avait déjà fait chez lui pour justement me mener à sa chambre. Quand je fus dans cette dernière, je lançai un sort sur les bougies flottantes et ouvrit ma garde-robes.

- Heu... dois-tu passer par la salle de bain ? Le questionnai-je.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai pris ma douche avant de venir te voir. Mais est ce que tu aurais un bas de pyjama à me prêter ? Je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit ici.

- Hum, oui. Tu préfères le coton ou la soie ? Demandai-je en fouillant mes habits pour dormir.

- N'importe.

N'aimant pas trop la soie, je lui donnai un bas de pyjama noir en coton. Il le prit et le voyant regarder la salle de bain, je lui dis :

- Je vais faire ma toilette, pendant ce temps change-toi. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Je voulu partir mais je revins devant lui. Quand mon geste atteignit mon cerveau, je rougis et fis demi tour pour m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain, sans un regard en arrière. Je me faisais penser à un Poufsouffle et cela plus qu'autre chose, me donnait envie de vomir.

Secouant la tête, je me dévêtis et pénétrai dans la cabine de douche, faisant une croix sur mon bain du soir. Je ne voulais pas le faire attendre une petite heure.

Je me lavai avec précision mais rapidité. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de l'avoir laissé seul dans mon environnement et mon intimité. Même si je n'avais rien à caché ou d'important.

Une fois lavé, séché et un bas de pyjama enfilé, je me brossai les dents et les cheveux. Je soufflai ensuite et sortis de la pièce pour voir qu'il était installé au dessus des couvertures, avec son livre. Ne l'avais-je pas laissé sur mon bureau ?

- Tu as raison, il est très intéressant ce livre. Du coup j'ai été le rechercher dans ton bureau en t'attendant, me dit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

- Aucun problème, dis-je en allant vers le lit.

Arrivé au bord, je ne savais pas comment lui demander de changer de côté, n'aimant pas du tout être à droite, près du mur. Il dû se demander si j'allais bien, car il me demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... en fait oui. Pourrais-tu... te déplacer ?

- Oh ! Euh, oui. Désolé, je ne savais pas de quel côté tu dors, me répondit-il en se décalant vers le côté droit du lit.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dis-je en me glissant sous les draps. Tu sais, tu pouvais te mettre sous les draps, dis-je amusé.

- J'ai préféré t'attendre, dit-il en s'y glissant à son tour.

Quand il fut installé, je me tournai vers lui et osai lui replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre la volonté d'agir ainsi et avait décidé de le faire.

- Harry, dis-je quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui ?

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, réveille moi, je vais m'endormir.

- D'accord. Mais avant, je voudrais juste savoir... Est ce que ça t'ennuie si... si je te prends dans mes bras pour m'endormir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si nous n'essayons pas, nous ne le saurons jamais, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet en souriant et s'installa ensuite sur le dos. Il tendit le bras en signe d'invite et me dit :

- Alors essayons. Viens.

Je lançai un sort de magie sans baguette pour éteindre les bougies et allai avec crainte me blottir contre lui. Quand son bras se referma sur moi, je m'entendis expirer tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons. Je murmurai, alors, en essayant d'être doux :

- Bonne nuit Harry...

- Bonne nuit Severus.

Je me sentis ensuite emporté par le sommeil et ne pouvant le combattre, je me laissai aller et souris comme rarement avant de m'endormir.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 5 est posté ! **_Il fait 13 pages et 4.773 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Je vous souhaite aussi de passer une bonne nuit, lol. Sinon, j'espère que chapitre n'est pas trop rapide pour vous. Sachez que j'ai adorée être dans la peau de Severus, surtout pour ce chapitre. _(^-^) _N'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis… ou de nous informer de votre frustration ! _Mdr_

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et bien voili voilou. Vous avez vu ? On a écrit un chapitre sans lemon, on s'améliore non ? MDR ! Bon ben maintenant c'est à vous de jouer, dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ A bientôt.

* * *

_**(^-^) **__Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_******__Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »__******_

_******__Laissez-nous une __**review**__ please__******_

* * *

_Version corrigée mise en ligne le 9 février 2012_


	7. Ce que les rêves entraînent

**Auteur :**JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :**Ce que…

**Rated :**M (_scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple :**Severus / Harry _(SSHP)_

**Genre :**Romance

**Béta correctrice :**Abby915

**Particularité :**Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Bon ben, je n'ai rien à vous dire de spécial, donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Bonne lecture (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Voilà le chapitre 6 ^^ Alors attention ! Je tiens à vous préciser que pour écrire ce chap, je le faisais en écoutant en boucle "My immortal" d'Evanescence. Je vous le dit, on sait jamais s'il y en a qui veulent la mettre en fond pendant leur lecture. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Asmy Andy :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle nous fait plaisir. Ensuite, voilà un chapitre qui devrait te satisfaire. D'ailleurs, nous te laissons aller le lire de ce pas. (^-^) / ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**_Ce que les rêves entraînent_

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je fus réveillé par une envie pressante.

Dans mon sommeil, je m'étais retrouvé contre Severus, qui était allongé sur le dos. Ma tête sur son torse et mon bras droit lui tenant la taille, alors que quand nous nous étions endormis, je le tenais dans mes bras.

Avant de me lever, je levai la tête vers lui et vérifiai qu'il dormait. Je souris de le voir serein, son visage était détendu. C'était une nouvelle façon de le voir pour moi, et cette vision me plaisait. Par contre il avait l'air d'avoir chaud, il transpirait et avait dû baisser les couvertures au niveau de nos bassins pendant son sommeil.

Lentement, je me levai, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il grogna légèrement à la perte de la chaleur de mon corps, mais son sommeil n'en fut pas plus perturbé. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre en tâtonnant le sol de mes pieds.

Je ne connaissais pas tous les recoins de sa chambre et je ne voulais pas risquer de me faire mal en cognant dans quelque chose. Arrivé à la porte, je l'ouvris et la refermai silencieusement. Je n'allumai qu'une fois la porte fermée.

Avant de m'attarder sur ce qui m'entourait, je me dépêchai d'aller vider ma vessie. Ensuite, j'allai me laver les mains et là je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi. Fidèle à sa maison, il avait décoré cette pièce dans des teintes vert et argent. Mais pas le vert des Serpentards, c'était un vert plus… plus… comme mes yeux…

Cette constatation me surprit et me fit sourire. Je commençais à avoir l'impression d'avoir imprégné sa vie jusque dans des détails qui paraitraient insignifiants pour d'autres. Mais pas pour moi.

Mes yeux furent ensuite attirés par un flacon posé sur la tablette au dessus du lavabo. Je coupai l'eau, m'essuyai les mains et le pris pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Sur l'étiquette je pus lire :

_« Lotion protectrice graissante pour préserver les cheveux contre la vapeurs des potions »_

Mon estomac descendit en flèche à cette lecture. Dire que la plupart des élèves l'appelaient « le bâtard graisseux » à cause de ses cheveux gras, et qu'il n'en était rien. Je regrettai amèrement de l'avoir nommé moi aussi comme ça. Je reposai le flacon en l'entendant m'appeler et me dirigeai vers la porte close. Je me maudis de l'avoir réveillé, je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit.

De retour dans la chambre, toujours plongée dans le noir, il m'appela de nouveau, alors que je m'avançais vers le lit. Je le rassurai donc de ma présence en lui disant :

- Oui Severus, je suis là.

Mais je me stoppai au moment où j'allais m'allonger en l'entendant gémir :

- Mmm… oui… Harry…

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour revenir sur terre.

Hum… Bon… Euh… Ok, il rêvait ! Je ne devais pas m'étonner, il m'avait dit pour ses rêves. Mais quand même, j'étais confus… et un peu jaloux ?

C'était ridicule ! Je ne pouvais pas être jaloux d'un moi fictif ! Parce que le point positif de tout ça, c'était qu'il venait de prononcer mon prénom. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et rigolai silencieusement de ma réaction.

L'effet de surprise passé et les idées de nouveau en place, je repris le contrôle de mon corps et m'allongeai sur le côté de façon à pouvoir le voir. Alors que ses gémissements continuaient, je ne pus empêcher de laisser mon regard descendre vers son entrejambe. Il avait encore baissé les couvertures à l'aide de ses pieds. Ca se voyait au méli-mélo qu'ils faisaient avec elles.

Je pus ainsi facilement constater son état d'excitation. Et de le voir comme ça en gémissant mon prénom en permanence, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et se concentra vers mon sexe qui n'avait rien demandé. Merlin, comment allais-je supporter ça ? J'étais impatient que son rêve se termine pour que je puisse me concentrer sur quelque chose qui calmerait mes envies.

Ayant toujours les yeux sur son membre, je les relevai vers son visage avant de les fermer pour atténuer l'effet que me faisait sa vue et ces sons. J'essayais de me concentrer sur des images mentales de Quidditch. Très mauvaise idée, la comparaison entre le manche des balais et la situation n'était pas faite pour m'aider. Je pensai alors à Malfoy et son bouledogue du temps de notre scolarité. Mauvaise idée aussi. Je les imaginais finir au lit, et donc retour à la situation. Et Severus qui commençait à haleter et à s'agiter !

Ca devait bien faire dix minutes que j'essayais en vain de penser à autre chose et mon sexe ne perdait pas d'ampleur. Au contraire, il commençait à être douloureux. Tant pis, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. Je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur le visage de Severus qui se balançait de droite à gauche alors qu'il suppliait... qu'il me suppliait.

Ses mains étaient agrippées aux draps et son bassin remuait légèrement. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se toucher ? Moi je n'y tins plus et je pris mon sexe en main par-dessous mon bas de pyjama. Je n'étais pas un surhomme ! Et avoir à côté de moi l'homme que j'aimais qui faisait un rêve, bruyant, des plus explicites, ne m'aidait franchement pas.

Tout en imaginant, la scène que pouvait vivre Severus dans son rêve, je commençai à faire des va-et-vient avec ma main. Tout à ce que je faisais, j'eus un sursaut quand j'entendis Severus geindre :

- Laisse-moi venir en toi, maintenant...

Ma main dérapa sur mon gland et je ne pus retenir un long gémissement. Je repris mes mouvements sur mon membre, frénétiquement, souhaitant une libération rapide. Je n'en pouvais plus et seule la délivrance m'aiderait à supporter d'attendre la sienne et la fin de son rêve.

Il me fallut moins de cinq minutes pour enfin atteindre mon but. En reprenant mon souffle, j'attrapai ma baguette et me lançai un sort pour nettoyer ma semence. De son côté, Severus était toujours plongé dans son rêve. Il haletait, gémissait et bougeait fiévreusement ses hanches et sa tête, sans jamais se servir de sa main pour assouvir son désir. Je m'étendis sur le dos tout en posant ma baguette sur la table de nuit et me bouchai les oreilles.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me redressai et m'assis sur le bord du lit. A mon plus grand malheur, mon sexe réagissait de nouveau.

- Merlin... Severus, tu ne m'aides pas là. Dépêche-toi de finir ton maudit rêve, soufflai-je pour moi même.

Voyant qu'il n'en finissait pas, je décidai de l'aider. Il m'en voudrait peut-être, mais je n'en pouvais plus, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ses jambes étant écartées, j'allai me glisser entre elles tout en disant :

- Pardonnes-moi. Mais là, je n'ai pas le choix.

Et sans plus m'attarder en excuses auprès de lui alors qu'il ne m'entendait pas, je baissai le plus possible son bas de pyjama, libérant ainsi son sexe gonflé et le pris en bouche. Il se cambra à mon contact et gémit sourdement. Ne cherchant pas à lui faire une fellation digne de ce nom, du fait qu'il était inconscient de mes actes, je le pompai le plus profondément et rapidement possible.

Mais je fus stoppé dans mes mouvements quand je l'entendis me dire :

- Bordel de Merlin, que fais-tu ?

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai, comprenant à sa question qu'il était réveillé. Mais je n'arrêtai pas pour autant mon activité. Je l'accélérai à la place, en ancrant mon regard au sien. Il gémit de nouveau et je sentis qu'il était, enfin, proche de la délivrance. Pour l'y aider, je fis jouer ma langue sur son gland et sa fente, il cria :

- T'arrêtes pas par Salazar... hum... oui

Je souris et aspirai les quelques gouttes de son plaisir qui commençaient à s'échapper. Puis je le repris entièrement en bouche. Il se libéra après cinq ou six va-et-vient. Je recueillis sa semence et l'avalai avant de me réinstaller à côté de lui. De son côté, il reprenait sa respiration et quand il fut remis de ses émotions, il me demanda :

- Pour... pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Et surtout, pendant que je dormais ?

- Désolé. Mais c'était le seul moyen d'abréger nos souffrances, lui répondis-je en lui faisant face.

- Nos souffrances ? Je ne souffrais pas...

- Toi peut-être pas, mais moi oui !

- Ah bon, je t'ai donné un coup ?

Je souris et lui signifiai que non avant de répondre :

- Non. Mais ça fait une demi-heure que tu étais dans un rêve... passionnant, je dirais.

- Ah... Et bien, je... je ne sais plus où me mettre du coup, me répondit-il en remontant son bas de pyjama.

Je le pris dans mes bras, sans coller mon bassin contre lui, mon état insatisfait ne me le permettant pas et le rassurai :

- Ne sois pas gêné. Tu m'as déjà parlé des rêves que ma lettre t'a fait avoir. Mais là je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, me dit-il en sortant de mes bras.

- Peut-être pas, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Tu veux que je sois honnête… Mon corps à réagit quand je t'ai entendu gémir, j'ai essayé de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai dû me soulager tellement c'était douloureux. Mais toi tu continuais, et j'ai de nouveau réagis. J'étais frustré et toi tu ne finissais pas. Alors j'ai utilisé cette méthode pour te soulager rapidement et ainsi abréger mes souffrances. Excuses moi si ça t'a blessé, lui-dis en soupirant.

- Cela ne m'a pas blessé, mais... c'était la première fois pour moi et j'étais inconscient un moment. Comprends-moi.

- Je comprends. Tu m'en veux ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais juste que toi, tu es...

Il regarda vers mon entrejambe et je réalisai qu'il pouvait voir que je n'avais pas débandé. Aussi rapidement que me le permettaient mes mouvements, je me redressai et remontai les couvertures sur nous. Une fois mon corps caché de sa vue, je finis sa phrase laissée en suspend :

-... je suis fatigué. Si on dormait maintenant ?

- Si je te laissais dans cet état là, je serais un monstre, me dit-il en avançant sa main, puis la suspendant dans le vide.

- Laisse, ça va passer. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne te sens pas prêt à faire, dis-je en me tournant légèrement de l'autre côté, vers le mur.

- Explique-moi, montre-moi... Je veux le faire, me dit-il tout contre mon oreille.

- Non... Je ne veux pas revenir sur mes paroles et que tu m'en veuilles demain matin. Laisse-toi le temps de la réflexion.

- Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? Et puis, nous sommes "demain matin". Certes il doit être très tôt, mais le fait est là. Et j'ai envie de... de toi. Aide-moi, explique-moi...

Sur ce coup là, il m'avait piégé. En effet nous étions déjà le lendemain. Je me retournai face à lui et l'embrassai chastement avant de lui demander quand même :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Plus que certain, me dit-il en ancrant son regard si noir au mien.

Je souris et me laissai engloutir par cet abysse sombre. Je fus envahi par le souvenir de ma lettre, le rêve que je lui avais décrit. Dans ce rêve il avait été doux, tendre, aimant. C'était le premier rêve où je l'avais entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait. Mon sourire s'effaça quand je me fis la réflexion que je n'entendrais sûrement pas ces mots là cette nuit. Mais je ne devais pas désespérer, il était sur la bonne voie pour me le dire un jour. Mon sourire revint après ce raisonnement. Severus me sortit de mes songes en me demandant :

- Laisse-moi te procurer du plaisir Harry... laisse-moi essayer au moins, plaida-t-il.

- D'accord. Mais j'aimerais tellement que ça se finisse comme dans ma lettre, lui répondis-je en réalisant trop tard ce que je venais de dire.

- Tu veux que je te... prenne ? Ce soir ? Et bien, commença-t-il gêné.

- Non, enfin... si. Mais seulement si tu en as envie. Je ne parlais pas de ça, désolé.

- J'en ai envie, me dit-il en collant nos corps. Mais j'ai surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Mais de quoi parlais-tu alors, si ce n'était pas de...

Mon sourire se fana de nouveau. Il avait oublié ce détail, au combien important, de mon rêve. Mais peut-être n'était-il important que pour moi. C'était pourtant à cause, ou grâce, à lui que je lui avais écrit cette lettre. Celle qui nous avait permis d'être actuellement ensemble dans ce lit.

- Rien... rien d'important, lui répondis-je en allant l'embrasser.

- Si, dis-moi, me dit-il en me repoussant.

- Non je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment pas important. Et puis je crois que nous avons mieux à faire là. Tu ne crois pas ? Lui demandai-je en le poussant sur le dos pour le surplomber.

Je me penchai ensuite et ravis ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes caressaient ses épaules. A la fin de notre baiser, je lui dis à bout de souffle :

- Il n'y a pas grand chose que je doive t'apprendre. Il te suffit de laisser parler ton corps et tes mains. Comme tu l'as fais hier, chez moi.

Je le sentis trembler sous moi et il me dit :

- Je ne sais plus... c'est différent. Merlin, je me fais honte, dit-il avec rage.

- Chut, lui soufflai-je tendrement à l'oreille. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je ne faisais pas le fier moi non plus la première fois. C'est normal. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à reproduire mes gestes. Plus tard ça te viendra naturellement, tu verras. Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demandai-je en allant embrasser sa clavicule.

- Totalement, souffla-t-il.

Je souris contre sa peau avant de laisser ma bouche partir explorer son torse. Mes mains étaient parties chercher les siennes pour entremêler nos doigts. J'embrassai chaque parcelle de peau offerte à mes lèvres. Me délectant de sa saveur. Elle était légèrement salée et elle avait un parfum épicé. Me souvenant de la partie sensible sur son côté gauche, j'allai la martyriser doucement. Son souffle s'accéléra et ses mains lâchèrent les miennes pour aller caresser mon dos.

- Ne t'arrête pas Harry...

- Je ne comptais pas le faire. Sauf si tu l'exiges.

Mes mains prirent ensuite le relais de ma bouche, me permettant ainsi de l'embrasser. Elles s'aventurèrent plus bas que mes lèvres au fur et à mesure de leur exploration. Quand elles atteignirent l'élastique du pantalon qu'il avait remis en place, je me glissai au bas de ses jambes et le lui enlevai en rivant mes yeux aux siens, voulant déceler toute trace de refus, s'il devait y en avoir un.

Il n'en fut rien et je laissai tomber le vêtement au sol après l'avoir retiré. Je remontai ensuite vers sa bouche, en prenant bien soin d'embrasser le chemin de peau mis à nu, de ses pieds à son cou. Il gémit quand je passai près de sa virilité qui sortait de son sommeil. Mais je ne pris pas ce chemin là et la contournai en passant de l'aine jusqu'à son nombril.

Endroit où je m'arrêtai pour faire jouer ma langue. Il haleta sous cet assaut et se cramponna à mes cheveux. Mais voulant re-goûter la texture de ses lèvres, ma bouche reprit sa route. Elle s'arrêta quand même sur ses pointes durcies, les mordillant et les suçant. Il gémit et ce son me donna des frissons. Merlin que j'aimais l'entendre apprécier ce que je lui faisais. Lâchant ses boutons de chair, j'allai directement l'embrasser sans m'occuper du reste de chemin qu'il me restait à parcourir pour atteindre sa bouche.

Le baiser était plus fougueux, plus passionné. J'étais avide de le sentir en moi, mais je devais être patient. Ayant besoin de reprendre de l'air, je mis fin au baiser et m'allongeai sur le dos à ses côtés.

**POV Severus**

Quand je le vis se placer sur le dos, je sus que c'était à mon tour. Et j'espérais lui faire ressentir au moins le quart de ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir avec sa bouche et ses mains.

Me disant que c'était le moment, et que cela n'était pas très différent de quand nous étions à l'ancien quartier général de l'ordre, je me plaçai au dessus de lui, posai mes mains autour de son visage et le regardai. Il bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

Je ne pouvais occulter mon cœur qui battait la chamade, essayant de transpercer ma cage thoracique. Je ne pouvais pas non plus, faire comme si cet homme sous moi n'était pas important. Il l'était. Depuis combien de temps, je n'en savais rien et en ce moment, cela n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui l'était en revanche, était que pour une des rares, très très rares fois dans ma vie, j'avais envie de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était lui.

Une voix me sortit des mes pensées :

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Rien d'important, mentis-je avant d'aller l'embrasser.

- Severus... dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Tu veux arrêter ?

Ne voulant pas devoir encore le convaincre avec des mots, je fis descendre ma main vers son ventre et passai un doigt sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. Il expira doucement et me souffla :

- Ou peut-être pas...

Je souris et remontai ma main pour parcourir son torse si musclé. Je me sentais fébrile, là, à découvrir son corps avec attention, envie. Je sentais des milliers de picotements dans mon bras, se dispersant ensuite dans tout mon corps. Je pus aussi sentir que mon sexe reprenait de l'ampleur. Ma respiration s'accéléra et ne pouvant attendre, je repris sa bouche.

Nos langues s'effleurèrent avant de ne plus se détacher l'une de l'autre. Pendant le baiser, j'avais pris mon courage et ma main était passée sous le tissu recouvrant son sexe. Mes doigts touchèrent d'abord ses poils, puis enfin, son sexe des plus dressé. Il gémit contre ma bouche et aimant ce son, ma main prit de l'assurance, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre réellement. Je l'enroulai donc autour de son érection et la laissai immobile. Je ne serrais ni trop fort, ni trop peu. Je quittai ensuite sa bouche et partis à l'aventure dans son cou, où j'allai me réfugier près de son oreille pour lui souffler :

- Comment ?

- Comme ça, me dit-il en empoignant mon sexe et en faisant monter et descendre sa main sur ma longueur.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de garder pied pour lui rendre la caresse. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir lui faire la même chose. Ma main descendit jusqu'à sa base et remonta jusqu'à son gland. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passai mon pouce sur l'extrémité de son érection et il gémit en murmurant mon prénom. Je me sentis plus en confiance et je refis aller et venir ma main, sans oublier de jouer de mon pouce.

Quand je le sentis trembler de plus en plus, une main enleva la mienne et il me dit :

- Arrête, je... je vais venir sinon...

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et ne sachant pas quoi faire, je fis ce qu'il m'avait fait avant. Je descendis ma bouche sur son torse et embrassai chaque centimètre de peau. Arrivé à son bas de pyjama, je me redressai et ancrai mon regard au sien. Je pouvais voir malgré l'obscurité qu'il avait les yeux brillants... trop brillants pour mon propre bien.

Bien décidé à perdre mon pucelage cette nuit, avec lui, je fis descendre le pantalon et une fois enlevé, je le balançai au sol. J'avais maintenant une vue d'ensemble sur son corps nu et ma bouche s'assécha.

Une mèche de cheveux vint se coller à mon front, et tout en la replaçant, je posai ma bouche sur sa cheville pour remonter vers ses hanches. J'évitai son sexe, d'un, ne me sentant pas prêt pour le prendre en bouche et de deux, ne voulant pas le faire venir de cette manière. Je voulais être en lui, comme tant de fois rêvées.

Il gémit encore mon prénom, quand je passai sur son aine qui devait être sensible. Je déviai ensuite vers son nombril et refis les mêmes mouvements qu'il avait fait lui même précédemment.

Je ne sus combien temps passa, mais des mains vinrent se perdre dans mes cheveux et remonter mon visage pour souder nos bouches.

**POV Harry**

Je posai ensuite mes mains dans son dos pour le coller plus à moi pendant notre baiser. J'étais à ce stade très pressé de le sentir en moi, mais je ne devais pas oublier que j'avais quelque chose à lui apprendre. Quand nos bouches se séparèrent, j'écartai plus les jambes, lui faisant ainsi comprendre ce que je voulais. Voyant un éclat de panique dans son regard, j'attrapai sa main droite.

Il allait falloir que je lui montre pas à pas comment faire. Je ne voulais pas le lui expliquer avec des mots. Les gestes étant un meilleur moyen de partage à mon avis.

Je dirigeai sa main vers ma bouche et y fis pénétrer trois doigts. Je commençai à les sucer tout en faisant jouer ma langue au passage. Il fut surpris et gémit. Je ne savais pas s'il était surpris de mon geste ou des sensations que ça pouvait lui apporter, mais il me laissa faire.

Quand ses doigts furent assez humidifiés, je les sortis et descendis sa main entre nous. Il se souleva instinctivement, me libérant ainsi le passage pour atteindre mon intimité. Nos regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre et ne se lâchaient pas. C'était comme s'il y avait un lien entre nous que nous ne devions pas briser. J'appréhendais qu'il ne s'offusque de ce que j'allais lui faire faire, mais continuai quand même.

Je plaçai ses doigts devant mon intimité et en fis pénétrer un premier. Il ne fut pas offensé, du moins il ne le montra pas, et il resta concentré sur mes gestes et mon regard. Je lui fis ensuite bouger son doigt en moi, mais comme je ne ressentais qu'une simple gêne, je lui en fis rajouter un deuxième.

Je sentis un étirement légèrement douloureux, mais ne lui montrai pas. Ne pouvant pas lui faire faire moi même des mouvements de ciseaux, je mis ma main libre devant lui et mimai le geste à appliquer. Il parut dérouté, mais le reproduisit. Quand je fus prêt à recevoir un troisième doigt, je lui refis faire des allers et venues. Je voulais qu'il touche ma prostate pour qu'il sache quel effet ça faisait.

Quand il la butta, je fermai les yeux un court instant en criant. Il recommença quand je rouvris les yeux, et je criai de nouveau. Il sourit de voir ce que ses doigts pouvaient me faire et continua. Me sentant trop proche de l'orgasme, je lui intimai avec ma main qui le guidait, de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt.

Il le fit et je gémis, de douleur cette fois, mais il n'en sut rien car je ne le laissai pas transparaitre sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas le braquer et qu'il décide d'arrêter en comprenant que la douleur avait remplacé le plaisir. Il effectua de lui même des mouvements de ciseaux et me fouilla de nouveau. Quand le plaisir fut revenu et que je me sentais prêt à le recevoir, je lui retirai sa main et lui dis :

- Viens en moi maintenant.

**POV Severus**

Alors j'y étais ? L'instant que tout homme attend avec impatience, à son adolescence, était là ?

Je remontai vers son visage et demandai, la voix peu assurée :

- Ne dois-je rien mettre ?

Il humidifia sa main et la passa sur mon sexe en me disant :

- Normalement si. Mais comme ce n'était pas prévu, nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? Lui demandai-je inquiet.

Sentiment pas si nouveau que ça pour lui, m'étant inquiété un bon nombre de fois pendant ses années d'études à Poudlard, pensai-je.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Et puis je suis bien préparé.

Rassuré, je déposai mon corps entre ses jambes qu'il écarta un peu plus. Sentir son sexe contre le mien me fit pousser un râle de plaisir et ce son me choqua. Je n'avais jamais eu cette réaction. Le sentant bouger sous moi, je revins au présent et pour la première fois de ma vie, je pris mon membre en main afin de le guider vers l'entrée de l'intimité d'une personne, qui était en l'occurrence Harry.

Quand mon gland fut contre sa peau, je gémis une fois de plus, mais ne poussais pas. J'avais peur de lui faire mal. Peur que ma semence m'échappe trop vite, peur de mal m'y prendre.

Harry dut lire sur mon visage, car je l'entendis me dire, tout en sentant sa main contre ma joue :

- N'ai pas peur. Tout va bien se passer.

Sa phrase me rassura une fois encore et sans perdre plus de temps, je donnai un léger coup de rein, qui fit entrer mon gland en lui. Je me retrouvai serré dans une sorte d'étau chauffé et cela était... sensationnel.

Pris dans ce saisissement, je m'enfonçai en lui entièrement mais doucement, oubliant qu'il pouvait souffrir à mon intrusion. Quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en lui jusqu'à la garde, je hoquetai de stupeur.

- Pardonne-moi... j'ai... je ne me suis pas rendu compte. Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je en cherchant un quelconque signe de douleur sur son visage.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

J'allai l'embrasser et ensuite, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, tout en me retirant de quelques centimètres. L'air sur la partie de mon sexe qui n'était pas dans cet étau de chair me fit frissonner et je revins en lui, toujours doucement. Je sentis ses jambes s'enrouler autour de mes hanches, et il me dit, son souffle me caressant les oreilles :

- Tu peux aller plus vite si tu veux...

Cette phrase réveilla en moi un besoin, et comme dans mes nombreux rêves, je me rendis compte que je commençais à bouger de plus en plus vite, avec des mouvements de plus en plus amples. Il laissait échapper des sons de plus en plus excitants, que quand je l'entendis crier, comme avec mes doigts en lui, je souris contre la peau de son cou et refis encore et encore le même mouvement.

Quand je le sentis se tendre et venir à moi, quand je sentis son antre m'emprisonner dans une chaleur si accueillante, je ne sus me retirer, et me vidai en lui dans un râle.

Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je sentis une main s'immiscer entre mon corps et celui d'Harry. Je me relevai un peu sur mes coudes et je vis que c'était lui qui se touchait. Je constatais alors qu'il n'avait pas jouis. Me sentant mal, je ne pus que remplacer sa main et je m'appliquai à la bouger avec rapidité avant que je ne stoppe tout mouvement.

Je fixai mon regard au sien interrogatif et je lui dis, la voix chargée d'émotion :

- Tu es important pour moi...

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et descendis mon corps pour faire ce que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire si vite. Je pris son membre en bouche, comme il l'avait fait avec moi pendant mon rêve et je montai et descendais ma tête. Son odeur me monta au nez et au lieu de me répugner, cela m'excita encore plus. Je me mis à le sucer avec assurance et il ne fut pas long à vouloir que je quitte son membre, chose que je fis, ne me sentant pas prêt à recevoir son sperme en bouche.

Je lâchai donc son sexe et je vis sa semence jaillir en de longs jets pour s'échouer sur son bas ventre.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 6 est posté ! **_Il fait 13 pages et 5.167 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien, je suis sûr que plusieurs d'entre vous sont sur le cul en ayant lu que Severus était bel et bien le dominé ici, dans le lemon. Pourquoi dois-je toujours vous rappeler que nous ne faisons rien comme tout le monde _(enfin, en grande partie, hein!)._ Bref, j'ai plus que hâte de recevoir vos avis sur ce chapitre et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette histoire qui arrivera très rapidement si on reçoit plein de reviews... mais aussi à dimanche pour le chapitre 19 de la fanfiction « _La vérité par les mots_ ». Gros bisou _(^-^)_

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Pas trop "citronné" pour vous ? Demande la sadique du chapitre précédent. MDR ! Et qu'en pense celles et ceux qui croyaient que Sev serait le soumis ? Les autres aussi d'ailleurs, qu'en pensez vous ? En tout cas je peux vous dire que j'ai relevé 2 défis pour ce chapitre. Faire un début de lime alors que Sev dort et en plus, décrire la préparation guidée par Harry. Je suis fière d'avoir réussi mes défis. Enfin ça c'est mon point de vue, pour moi ils le sont ^^. Bonne semaine à tous et je vous dis, normalement, à dimanche.

* * *

_**(^-^) **__Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_******__Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »__******_

_******__Laissez-nous une __**review**__ please__******_

* * *

_Version corrigée mise en ligne le 9 févier 2012_


	8. Ce que le platine scella

**Auteur :**JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :**Ce que…

**Rated :**M (_scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple :**Severus / Harry _(SSHP)_

**Genre :**Romance

**Béta correctrice :**Abby915

**Particularité :**Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Dernier chapitre, snif snif. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous retrouvent en bas ! Bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et bien voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. On a voulu faire un court épilogue à "Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit" et "Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir" et en fin de compte on vous a fait 5 chapitres. On a un problème avec le mot "court", mais chut, faut pas le dire, mdr ! Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier personnellement pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir, et j'espère que vous allez vous lâcher dans les dernières à nous mettre pour cette fin ^^ Bon, aller je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Asmy Andy :** Contentes d'avoir égaillé ta journée et merci pour ta review. Tu verras on pas aussi sadique que ça. Fonce lire et dis nous si ça te convient (de toute façon ça ne changera rien, mais c'est juste pour le plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle review de ta part, lol)

**Okawa :**Une review à nous couper le souffle ! Elle est courte, mais intense. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**_Ce que le platine scella_

* * *

**POV Harry**

Ma jouissance ne m'apporta pas que la délivrance. Avec elle s'étaient ajoutées plusieurs émotions… contradictoires.

L'avoir enfin eu en moi m'avait ravi, contenté… Mais malgré ça, une partie de moi n'était pas comblée. Et même ces mots _« Tu es important pour moi... » _n'avaient pas su le faire.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je me satisfaire de ce qu'il me donnait ? De ce qu'il me disait ?

Peut-être tout simplement parce que ces mots n'étaient pas suffisant, qu'ils ne représentaient pas ce que j'espérais. Etre important pour lui… à quel degré l'étais-je ? Il m'avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il m'aimait de la même manière que moi je l'aimais.

Et puis c'était normal que je sois important pour lui. Je faisais parti de sa vie depuis neuf ans. Même plus, en considérant son passé. Et j'étais celui grâce à qui il avait découvert le plaisir de la chair. Son premier amant.

Pour moi aussi mon premier amant restait important. Andrew l'avait toujours été et l'était encore. Je ne le voyais que très rarement, étant un moldu, mais il avait toujours était là pour moi.

Rouvrant les yeux que j'avais fermés en me libérant, je le vis au-dessus de moi, le regard rivé sur mon visage.

Ne voulant pas l'affliger en lui montrant mon désarroi, je lui souris faiblement et le tirai à moi pour l'embrasser. Je fis glisser ma langue dans sa bouche lentement, amoureusement. Il abdiqua face à ce que je faisais passer à travers cet échange et me laissa mener la danse tout en venant caresser ma joue. Si j'avais pu, je n'aurais jamais mis fin à notre baiser, mais la nécessité de respirer m'y obligea et je le libérai de mon emprise.

Quand je voulus parler il me coupa dans mon élan en me demandant :

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

- Je ne suis pas triste, je suis juste fatigué, lui dis-je en lui cachant ce que je ressentais.

- Je ne suis peut être pas quelqu'un qui fait attention aux autres, mais je vois bien dans ton regard que quelque chose ne va pas. Ais-je été si nul ? Demanda-il en fermant les yeux.

D'un mouvement habile, je nous retournai pour pouvoir m'allonger sur lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumon et lui répondis :

- Non, tu as été parfait.

Je le sentis passer ses mains dans mon dos et il me demanda, au creux de l'oreille :

- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Si nous voulons créer quelque chose, nous devons avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre. Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu es si triste ?

- Sur une échelle de un à cent, à quel niveau mettrais tu l'importance que j'ai pour toi ? Lui demandai-je sans pouvoir retenir les mots.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il en me repoussant pour ancrer son regard au mien.

Comment faire pour lui faire comprendre ce qui me manquait, sans qu'il se sente forcé après, de me dire quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait peut-être pas ? Je décidai d'arrêter de penser à ça et de savourer ce qu'il me donnait. C'était déjà plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusque là. Je plongeai de nouveau ma tête dans son cou et lui dis entre des petits baisers :

- Pour rien... Je t'aime... Mais si on... dormait maintenant ?

Je le sentis se tendre sous moi et il me dit :

- Harry... je... écoute, je suis désolé. Tout cela est si nouveau pour moi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et continua :

- Je pourrais te le dire, mais pour être sincère, j'ai peur. Peur de me tromper sur ce que je ressens, peur de le dire tout simplement. Peur de réaliser que... que tu es si important pour moi.

- Je ne te demande rien Severus. Ne dis rien que tu ne penses pas... Je préfère le silence à des mots qui te sembleraient imposés, lui dis-je en me laissant glisser sur le côté, toujours dans ses bras.

- Il me faut juste du temps... patience petit Gryffondor, me dit-il en venant m'embrasser délicatement.

Je souris contre ses lèvres au surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser. Mes yeux se fermant tout seul, je lui dis en passant mon bras autour de son ventre et ma jambe sur les siennes :

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit...

**POV Severus**

J'enfilai ma chemise bleu nuit devant mon miroir. J'avais hésité entre ma chemise verte que j'avais achetée cette été, ou celle-ci que j'aimais particulièrement. Je me sentais à l'aise quand je la portais, enfin les rares fois où je l'avais portée.

Et ce soir, je voulais être à l'aise. J'avais demandé à Minerva mon weekend pour le passer avec Harry. J'avais prévu d'aller au restaurant du côté moldu, aimant de plus en plus leur nourriture. Puis, nous irions chez lui ou dans mon manoir par réseau de cheminette pour passer du temps ensemble, rien que nous deux.

Nous en avions fait du chemin depuis les sept dernières semaines qui venaient de passer. Nous nous voyions chaque jour, pour quelques heures. Certains Weekend, quand je n'étais pas de corvée « Pré-au-Lard ». Et... et je devais avouer que j'aurais aimé me lever chaque matin à ses côtés, me coucher le soir en le tenant dans mes bras, après l'avoir possédé où m'être fait posséder par lui.

J'avais enfin sauté le pas il y avait de cela trois semaines et quand nous avions un petit moment pour faire l'amour, j'hésitai sur qui ferait quoi.

Entendant mon horloge sonner vingt heures, je finis de boutonner ma chemise, sans oublier mes boutons de manchette. Je pris aussi ma veste « moldue » pour passer inaperçu et sans attendre, je sortis de mes appartements après m'être assuré n'avoir rien oublié.

Une fois devant les grilles de Poudlard, je transplanai pour atterrir dans la petite ruelle à deux minutes de chez Harry. Je marchai ensuite d'un pas rapide, étant en retard et n'aimant pas ça. Je n'avais jamais été en retard de toute ma foutue vie et cela devait m'arriver ce soir, alors que le restaurant était réservé ! Maudit soit Merlin !

Arrivé devant la maison dissimulée, je pensai à l'adresse et la bâtisse apparue. J'ouvris la barrière blanche qui méritait un coup de peinture et allai sonner pour m'annoncer. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur... Weasley !

- Professeur, me dit-il en ouvrant pour me laisser entrer.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur monsieur Weasley. Snape suffira, dis-je ne voulant pas encore passer à plus de familiarité avec les amis d'Harry.

- Il ne va pas tarder. Dites-lui que j'ai dû partir, ma famille m'attend pour le repas hebdomadaire avec tout le monde.

Sur ces paroles, il prit son manteau et sortit. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que j'aperçoive Harry, torse nu, brandissant deux chemises, s'exclamer :

- Ron ! Laquelle je mets ?

- « Ron » est partit. Mais je te conseille la parme.

Il devint rouge et me répondit :

- Je remonte et je me dépêche. Désolé, j'ai été retardé.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris, dis-je en replaçant un des tableaux de l'entrée. Tu étais connu pour ta ponctualité à mes cours, continuai-je.

- Cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle de Ron, plaida-t-il.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! File, on va être en retard au restaurant, dis-je sans le regarder.

Il lui fallut cinq petites minutes pour enfin descendre. A peine fut-il en bas des marches, que je l'aidai à enfiler son manteau. J'en profitai pour lui voler un baiser rapide, avant de lui prendre la main et de le trainer de force à l'extérieur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le serveur venait de débarrasser l'entrée et je voyais qu'Harry était… mal à l'aise dans ce restaurant cinq étoiles. D'ailleurs, il me dit, un peu en colère de lui avoir caché l'endroit où nous venions :

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce genre d'endroit. Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi un autre restaurant !

- Parce que je dois te dire une chose très importante et que je sais que tu te tiendras mieux dans un endroit comme celui-ci, dis-je volontairement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Et pourquoi devrais-je bien me tenir ? Je ne vais pas apprécier, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en m'agitant sur ma chaise, soudain nerveux de ce que j'allais dire.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. C'est grave ?

Voyant sa main près de son verre de vin, je la lui pris et dis, doucement :

- Harry ces deux mois passés avec toi ont été merveilleux...

- Mais ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Mais notre relation ne peut plus continuer. Comprends-tu ?

- Je... Alors... alors ça y est... Tu as jaugé mon importance à tes yeux. Et elle n'est pas suffisante pour continuer, me dit-il s'en s'emporter, semblant plutôt déçu.

- J'ai effectivement réussi à savoir à quel point tu es important à mes yeux. Désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps, je t'ai fait souffrir.

Je donnai une petite pression à sa main, toujours dans la mienne.

- C'est maintenant que tu me fais souffrir. Je préférais quand tu ne savais pas, dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Sache que je ne regrette rien Harry. Même le fait de ne pas t'avoir dit les trois mots que tu attendais tant. Cela est mieux ainsi, non ?

Je savais que je le faisais souffrir mais... une part de moi ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement voulu croire que c'était possible... que tu m'aimais toi aussi. Je... je vais renter chez moi, finit-il en retirant sa main de la mienne avant d'amorcer un geste pour se lever.

- Attends, dis-je en le retenant. J'aimerais... vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi. Reste, s'il te plait, le priai-je.

- Tu veux vraiment me dire ça ici ? Si je dois t'écouter, je préférerais que ça ne se fasse pas en public. Je ne sais pas si je serais assez fort pour ne pas m'écrouler devant tout ces gens.

- Ici Harry, dis-je priant Merlin qu'il ne gâche pas tout à vouloir partir.

Je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage de continuer dans l'intimité.

- Alors fais vite... s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il en se réinstallant face à moi et en baissant la tête.

- Si je ne regrette pas de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que tu voulais tant, c'est parce que je l'aurais regretté de longues années. Harry, ces deux mois n'étaient...

Je cessai de respirer et portai ma main à ma poche, tandis qu'il me dit, un sanglot dans la voix :

-... pas important pour toi.

- Non... ces deux mois n'étaient pas le bon moment, continuai-je tout en poussant l'écrin rouge devant lui.

Je le vis fixer la boîte, et après, il releva son visage pour me regarder, les larmes dévalant ses joues :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Ouvre, lui dis-je anxieux.

Il le fit, mais à ma plus grande surprise, il ne comprit pas encore le pourquoi de ce cadeau, car il me dit, sans relever la tête cette fois, avec une voix ironique :

- C'est un cadeau de rupture ? Très joli, mais je n'en veux pas. Reprend-le.

- Regarde-moi Harry, soufflai-je en sachant que le moment était venu.

Il releva sa tête et je me lançai, même si mon beau discours était oublié avec le stress :

- Je t'aime Harry... et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux plus de cette relation entre nous. J'en veux plus... parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je t'aime et cela ne pourra jamais changer. J'aimerais plus que tout que tu acceptes de partager ta vie avec moi. Harry, ajoutai-je en allant près de lui et en posant un genou au sol, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Ma main tremblait comme une folle, mon cœur s'affolait comme jamais et j'attendis, fébrile sa réponse, même si je m'en doutais un peu. Toutes les fois où il avait dit m'aimer sur l'oreiller devaient signifier quelque chose.

- Tu m'aimes ? Je suis le plus important pour toi ? Tu voudrais que je t'épouse ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui montait crescendo. Et tu crois qu'en écrasant mon cœur, en me faisant croire que tu arrêtes notre relation, je vais te sauter au cou comme un parfait petit Poufsouffle ? Continua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je pris réellement conscience de ce que je lui avais fait. Sans attendre, je me relevai et repris place à table. Je dis, tout en fixant mon regard au sien :

- Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû... le prendre comme ça. En fait, dans mon rêve cela ne rendait pas pareil, avouai-je abattu.

- Et bien sache que ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est bien la réalité. Comment voulais-tu que ça se passe autrement avec ce que tu m'as dit.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en sentant des larmes au bord des yeux.

Je serrais ma serviette de table et dis, la voix tremblotante :

- J'ai tout gâché, hein ? Je ne suis même pas foutu de faire une demande en mariage simple !

Il se leva et vint se placer derrière moi pour me dire au creux de l'oreille :

- Et bien malgré le fait que pendant quelques minutes mon cœur était à la limite de s'arrêter tellement il souffrait, tu as su lui redonner vie. Alors non, tu n'as pas tout gâché. Et je peux même t'avouer que j'assume mon côté Poufsouffle. Je rentre chez moi, je ne supporte plus tout ces regards sur nous.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner et me retournai vers lui. Il s'était arrêté et me regardait avec un immense sourire.

- Au fait... c'est oui. Un grand OUI même !

Puis il fit demi-tour et quitta le restaurant, me laissant sur le cul. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je me rendis compte après qu'il avait oublié la bague. Je souris, repris l'écrin où était placée une jolie bague en platine, avec nos prénoms gravés, mais aussi la date où j'avais reçu sa lettre.

J'appelai ensuite le serveur et lui demandai l'addition qu'il m'apporta rapidement. Je la réglai et sans attendre, sortis du restaurant sous le regard des clients. Quand je fus dehors, je pris une grande respiration et pris un taxi pour aller chez Harry. Tout le long du trajet, je ne cessais de me repasser son "OUI" et cela me faisait toujours pareil. Une vague de chaleur et de plénitude m'envahissait. Quand je fus arrivé, je ne perdis pas de temps et allai sonner à la porte, après avoir au préalable fait apparaître la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit mais il n'y avait personne. Je fis donc un pas en avant, puis un autre quand la porte claqua. Je fus plaqué au sol par un corps chaud et une bouche prit possession de la mienne. Je souris et me laissai entrainer dans un baiser passionné, vital même. Quand il se sépara de moi, nous nous relevâmes et il me dit :

- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir.

- Ne faut-il pas se faire désirer de l'être aimé, dis-je en ravissant sa bouche.

- Oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs si tu veux, tu peux aller te coucher et m'attendre. J'ai quelques bricoles à régler avant de te rejoindre, me dit-il en faisant mine de partir vers le bureau.

- Reviens-là immédiatement et enfile cette satanée bague, dis-je en sortant l'écrin rouge de ma poche

- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me la passe, dit-il plus sérieusement.

Je ne répondis pas, me relevai et ouvris la boite à bijou. Je pris l'anneau entre mes doigts et m'avançai ensuite vers lui. Je posai un genou à terre, me disant que cela devait se passer comme ça, et je pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne. Je l'entendis déglutir, et tout en lui passant la bague, je dis, en ancrant mon regard au sien :

- Je t'aime Harry James Potter.

* * *

**Voilà, le dernier chapitre est posté ! **_Il fait 10 pages et 3.230 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien, je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire le mot de la fin… Mais voilà, il en fallait une. Et même si elle frustre certains lecteurs ou lectrices, elle restera comme ça (^-^). J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu ! Dites-le nous en envoyant une review… et j'espère que les lecteurs qui jusqu'ici n'en laissaient pas, le feront cette fois. En tous cas, **MERCI** à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! C'était un plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes ne pouvant plus se faire, si vous souhaitez une réponse, laissez nous votre adresse mail (avec espace) ou suivez un de nos liens se trouvant dans notre profil ! (^-^). A très bientôt pour d'autres update ou nouvelles histoires !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Snif, snif, c'est fini... Merci de nous avoir suivi et n'hésitez pas... dites nous ce que vous avez aimé (ou pas) dans cette fic, si vous l'avez aimé tout court. Faites sauter les compteurs de mots pour les reviews et chauffer vos claviers ^^ A bientôt sur nos autres fictions (normalement dimanche pour "la vérité par les mots"). Gros bisou à tous ^^

* * *

_**(^-^) **__Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

_******__Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »__******_

_******__Laissez-nous une __**review**__ please__******_

* * *

_Version corrigée mise el ligne le 9 février 2012_


End file.
